Of Light and Darkness
by fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V Obaa-chan
Summary: ch.12 up Jou and Anzu now under Maliks control, meanwhile Yami and Kaiba team up to face Light and Dark mask MaliknAnzu(Eventually...) first romance fic ack!
1. Exotic Scent

Hi there fOX here with yet another fan fiction this time at romance ^.^;; with one of my favorite pairings Malik and Anzu or to you dubbies Marik and Tea!!  
  
M&A- NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Y.V.- .* uh yeah any ways onto the fic  
  
I do no own Yugi-oh Kazuki Takahashi does!!  
  
Ch.1 Exotic scent  
  
******** "Soon the Millennium items shall be mine, and I will finish off the Pharaoh and his comrades"  
  
As Malik sat on his golden throne he pondered ways to gain the power that rightfully belong to him in anyways possible. "What do you suggest Yami Malik?" he ask his dark side.  
  
/ Why not kill them all?/  
  
Malik scowled at this "According to the laws of the shadow games we can only gain the puzzle only by win of duel, we cannot simply slit the Pharaoh's throat!" he argued, as he fiddled with his Millennium rod.  
  
/ Then break his spirit, sever his strengths. Manipulate his friends, have them destroy him, it would break him into pieces Malik/ his dark side purred within his mind. Malik let a sadistic smile show on his face.  
  
"That may prove effective Yami Malik"  
  
He stood from the throne which he sat. He had only met one of the pharaohs comrades, that blonde idiot Jonouchi Katsuya. Also, there was always the Hikari himself but Malik knew better than to step into that boundary. Even after thousands of years the Pharaoh still had immense power that could easily match against the power of the Millennium rod, even overpower it.  
  
With a sigh he took off the heavy robes which he wore. He wore nothing but a plain faded blue tank top and jeans while his golden neck bracelets covered his neck.  
  
/And where are you going Malik?/  
  
The tanned youth waved his hand in a mock gesture "I'm going out. I'll kill one of my rare hunters if I proceed to stay in this dank place any further" Malik replied.  
  
/I cannot come along??/ His dark ask, mentally motioning to the Millennium rod that was left near the throne. Malik stared at the rod "Please Yami Malik, honestly I think people would get suspicious if they saw someone carrying a giant stick with an eye in it that can stab people" he replied.  
  
/ I see. But we will not have to worry about that soon/  
  
Malik just snorted in reply and grabbed a black hooded sweater from the ground.  
  
"It is time I explore this city of Domino"  
  
**************  
  
"I can't find Yuugi anywhere, Where is he?"  
  
Anzu let out a long sighed as she rested on the bench. She woke up early this morning to cheer on Yuugi, Jounouchi, and also the spirit but she wasted half the day scouring for any sign of them. Ever since battle city started everyone had been busy. Yuugi and Jonouchi with the duels while Honda was tryng to score points with Jounouchi's sister Shizuka.  
  
"The only thing I've been doing is chasing after them like a lost puppy" she thought. The dreams she was having lately made her scared for Yuugi and she almost lost him that one time with the fire.  
  
"He also seems distant now."  
  
Anzu let a sad smile show, maybe it was a sign of the times. As long as she could remembered she had always watched out for Yuugi from bullies or when he had a bad dream but now, it look like she wasn't needed anymore. "I just worry about you so much Yuugi, you're my best friend, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you" she notion to herself. Something hit her hand she look down confused then another hit her fore head this time.  
  
"Oh great! It's raining now" She exclaimed and ran to a nearby gazebo she covered her arms as the rain begin to accumulate hitting the roof in a rhythmic pattern. It immediately got cold and Anzu begin to shiver her teeth clatter as she tried her best to ignore the cold nipping at her bare legs.  
  
"ACHOO!!"  
  
She look out everything was soak she groan "How am I gonna get home in this? She cursed under her breath but stop short when she noticed someone else was with her. She step away from the figure nervously and begin to mind her business. She glance at the figure a couple of times his features were covered by the hood of his black coat. She sneezed again and begin to shiver violently she closed her eyes trying to focus on anything but the cold.  
  
"Geez...."  
  
Anzu felt something warm go around her shoulder she open her eyes and saw the coat over her "HEY WAIT!!" she called out but notice that no one was there.  
  
"What? Well, thanks" she whisper.  
  
*******  
  
"MOM, I'M HOME!!" Anzu called out. Mrs.Mazaki's head appeared from the kitchen "Anzu, why are you home so late?" her mother ask. "It started raining and I got stuck in the rain for some time" she answered.  
  
"Where'd did you get that jacket from?"  
  
Anzu suddenly felt her cheeks get warm "uh Jounouchi lent it to me" she lied. "Oh, all right then" she replied and disappeared back into the kitchen. Anzu quickly ran up the stairs into her room.  
  
"I'm soaked" she complain and peeled off her wet clothes as she got out another fresh set of clothes her hand caress the black coat. Her thoughts went back to the person who gave it to her she hugged it to her chest and inhale the scent "it smells exotic, like the desert" she thought.  
  
"Who was that guy?"  
  
********  
  
A.N.- my first chappie is done what will happen? I dunno this is my first romance fic so I appreciate any ideas this is it  
  
Y.V. 


	2. Who are you

Hello and welcome to another chappie of A Love That Can Never Be..man I gotta change that title wow I already got reviews thanks you guys and oh Magicman are you sure you don't want to know how it ends??? Anyways without further adu the second fic!! Oh and this MALIK/ Anzu not Yami malik he to freaky to write about.  
  
Chapter 2- Who are you?  
  
*********************************  
  
The rain hit on Malik's golden locks as he walk the now darks streets of Domino city the rain didn't bother him, he like the rain it fit his mood; dark. "Why did I give that twit my coat?" He thought annoyed. He remembered that event still fresh in his mind . It started to rain so he decided to try to wait it out under that Gazebo but he was not alone. That girl was shivering and her thoughts bothered him so he shut her up by giving his coat.  
  
"I bet she probably threw my coat away" he growled under his breath but then noticed he was once again no longer alone.  
  
"Give me your money"  
  
Malik let a smile slip through his face he would finally have some entertainment in this otherwise dull place. "If I don't" he ask with a mock frighten tone. The man chuckled and took out a long knife and lick the backside of it "then I'll have dirty this knife a little."  
  
"I'm shaking in my boots" Malik taunted grinning from each side of his face. The man scowled at him and lunged with the knife aiming at his abdomen. Malik sighed and easily dodge the attack.  
  
"You got lucky" The thug replied and aimed at him again this time his chest. Malik chuckled at his feeble attempt and grabbed his wrist. The mans eyes bulged as Malik started to crack his hand. He let out a scream of pain as he felt his whole hand getting crushed, he drop his knife and Malik gave a sadistic smile.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't want to play anymore?" He ask traces of a crazy gleam covered his lavender eyes. The man look at him with a hint of fear "back off man" he shouted. Malik begin to laugh at this as something materialized within his hand "No, I think this is just the beginning" he replied as the Millennium Rod appeared in his hand.  
  
***********************************  
  
Anzu woke up with a heavy groan she had another one of those strange dreams but it was different this time. "It wasn't about Yugi or the spirit" she thought as she got herself dressed. The dream was weird and frightening at the same time.  
  
"That figure.."  
  
She closed her eyes trying to visualize the dream in her mind. A robe figured she couldn't make out the face but, he was holding what look like to her a Millennium item and he laugh saying he would grasp the immense power of the pharoah.  
  
"But he smelled exotic like the desert."  
  
Anzu blushed as she glanced at the now dry coat hanging on a rack her thoughts went back to the events of yesterday. "I wish I knew whoever gave this to me" she mumbled. Her head snap back up "OH NO THE DUELS" she cried out and ran out of her room.  
  
"Gotta find Yuugi and tell him about my dream" she thought. She got some toast and proceed to stuff it in her mouth. As she reached for the door she stop and look up her room "the coat." She quickly ran upstairs and got it off the rack and ran down the stairs once again.  
  
"I'll take it just incase I meet that person again"  
  
*********************************  
  
Yami walk the streets of the second day of battle city his thoughts on the rare hunters and of that boy Malik who wanted his immense power.  
  
"What power do I have? So many gaps in my mind" he thought rubbing his temples.  
  
"YUUGI!!"  
  
Yami look up and saw the brunette girl running towards him. "Anzu" Yami called out he a little bit surprised at seeing her today than yesterday. "Hey Yuugi" Anzu replied but had a startled look on her "Oops I'm sorry Yami"  
  
"A common mistake"  
  
"oh" Anzu whispered. She had always felt uneasy with Yami even before she knew he existed. Whenever Yugi dueled she suddenly felt this dark aura that would concealed the warmth and light she sense Yuugi would normally have, needless to say she was a bit afraid of him.  
  
"Anzu?"  
  
"Did I space out? I'm sorry" She replied. Yami nodded "Is there something you want to talk to me about? Or perhaps to Yuugi?" he ask. She nodded in reply "I had a dream, about a man with an Millennium item" she answered. She saw Yami's eyes widened "Malik." he whispered. "Yami, what's wrong?" Yami gave her a reassuring smile "It's nothing Anzu, hey you have a new coat" he exclaimed trying to change the subject.  
  
Anzu felt her cheeks get hot "Uh not exactly" she spoke. Yami gave her a confused look "So it's not yours then?" he ask again. She shook her head "No, someone lent it to me." "I see" Yami said his mind wandering off.  
  
"Well I should be going then"  
  
"What?"  
  
Anzu smiled at Yuugi's dark "I'm probably preventing you from winning duels, so best of luck to both you and Yuugi" she replied. As she walked away from them Yami was more than a bit puzzle by her actions "Perhaps she sense my uneasiness" he thought.  
  
//That could be it//  
  
"Yuugi"  
  
//Maybe she just feels nervous now for some reason// Yuugi suggested. //Hey, Yami, do you think we should tell her about Malik?// he ask. Yami frowned at this "Perhaps not Yuugi it may pose a great risk to not only us but to her also"  
  
//I understand//  
  
****************************************  
  
"I wish I hadn't done that" Anzu thought. She sighed and look at the surrounding around her "Nothing but duels" she thought to herself. Man she was bored if you weren't dueling there was nothing else to do. "Yuugi and the other are busy and Mai, she's also in the tournament" she thought. She really needed to get some more female companions.  
  
She suddenly felt someone grabbed her arm. "hey there pretty girl, looking for some fun?"  
  
"not from you" she growled at him. The man chuckled in reply and slammed her against the wall. She look him "What kind of idiot are you? We're in broad daylight" She exclaimed. The guy chuckled once again "everyone's to busy dueling and even if you do scream there just gonna think it's a monster" he answered. Anzu begin to struggle against the man snarled in reply and grabbed her neck.  
  
"help's she managed to hoarse out.  
  
Malik sighed he was bored once again it seem the thug did not have a strong resistance to pain as he had thought. "What else is there to do now" he thought to himself. That was when he saw a brunette girl struggling against a man twice her size. Malik shrug and decided to ignore it; it wasn't his problem, it was her own fault being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Something then caught his eye.  
  
"My coat..."  
  
Anzu struggled to breath as the mans grip tightened around her neck. He just grinned at her with a perverse look in his eyes.  
  
"excuse me"  
  
The man turned around in annoyance and anger "Bakayaro don't butt in" he threatened then his face was met by a sharp jab to the jaw. His grip ,loosen around Anzu neck and fell to the ground, holding the coat close to her without knowing. The man snarled at the person who punched him "That's it. I'm going to kill you" He met a kick to the midsection and he hit the ground with a thud.  
  
Malik lavenders eyes but a small smile shown through, he begin to step on his Face. Blood poured out of the mans wounds as Malik grinned with a malicious intent. The man ceased to move his head in a pool of blood. Anzu look with feared as the boy turned towards her. She shut her eyes expecting the worse.  
  
"Can I have my coat back" The tanned youth ask. Anzu immediately gave it to him so she wouldn't have to endure what the thug went through. Malik harshly grabbed it from her and put it around her shoulders.  
  
"T-thank you" Anzu manage to stuttered. Malik just snorted in reply "Don't bother, I was bored anyway" he answer as he started to walk away.  
  
"Wait"  
  
Malik turned around a bit agitated. "What is it" he snap. Anzu gulped nervously and stick her hand out "Thank you for lending me your coat. My name is Anzu, What's yours" she ask hesitantly. Malik look at her with lavender eyes a bit of intrigue was traced in them but he snorted in reply.  
  
"Ishtar"  
  
Tbc  
  
**********************************  
  
Chappie two is done thanks for your ideas ppl and remember- Ideas/suggestions + Reviews = Better story  
  
See ya  
  
Y.V. 


	3. Manipulation

Welcome to Chapter three of a Love that can never be....that's it someone give an new namne for this fic cuz the one I put just sounds really corny!!! wow Only two chapter and I have over twenty reviews thank you people and don't forget: Ideas/Comments/Suggestion+ Reviews= Better story on to chapter three!!  
  
I do not own Yugi-oh but I would like to own a giant Totoro plushie doll and some dojinshi anyone know where I can find any?  
  
*Ch.3- Manipulation*  
  
*********  
  
"Ishtar" the tanned youth answered. Anzu hesitantly smiled at him "Nice to meet you..." she replied. Malik just snorted at her and started to walk away.  
  
"Stupid girl next time have your boyfriend watch your back since you're to idiotic to keep yourself out of trouble" he snap. Anzu look at him angrily "You don't have to be so mean" she retorted. Malik sneered at her "I can do what I want, soon you will bow before me!" With that said he dissapeared from Anzu's sight.  
  
"Jerk-off!" she muttered. She then remembered the guy he pummel and begin to walk away from the crime scene. "Ishtar, what a shit-head" She thought angrily. She continue to walk down the streets of Domino thinking angrily about a certain blonde hair tan youth.  
  
"Hey Anzu"  
  
Anzu thoughts were interrupted and smiled "Hey there Mokuba, how's it going?" she ask. Mokuba gave her a peace sign "Being battle city security officer is harder than it seems" he answered. Anzu laughed at this "I see"  
  
"Anzu, why aren't you in battle city? You do play duel monsters?"  
  
She nodded "Yeah, but I'm not qualified to be a duelist, sides I'm not sure I have rare cards to begin with, except, my magician of faith" She explained. "Oh" Mokuba spoke. Mokuba look around him making sure no one was cheating and continue to talk to Anzu.  
  
"Hey, why doesn't my brother like you?"  
  
This stop Anzu "Because I'm Yuugi's freind, that's why" she answered. Mokuba sighed "Of course, he can be so stubborn some times, he should at least treat you differently, you did save him from dying at duelist kingdom." Anzu felt herself blush "Thanks Mokuba." Mokuba grinned at her scratching his head "I like you Anzu--" Mokuba stop did he just say that?  
  
"Mokuba?"  
  
"S-sorry, I er, gotta go" he stuttered with embarasment he look around for an excuse "YOU STOP!!" he shouted and ran towards a bulding. Anzu watch the younger Kaiba run with a dark blush across his face.  
  
"Now if only Seto Kaiba acted that cute..." She thought giggling. Little known to Anzu she was being watch from the shadows.  
  
**********  
  
"So she is one of the pharoahs hikari's comrades" Malik spoke to himself he smiled at this "This may prove useful to me yet."  
  
"You are the one who's seeking to control the pharoah's immense power"  
  
Malik turned towards the shadows, his mouth in a sneer "Show yourself" he commanded. He heard a chuckle emit from the shadows of the alley "As you wish" a sinister male voice spoke. A young man with white hair walk from the concelment of the shadows, his hard brown eyes never left Malik.  
  
"Who are you?" He heard the tan youth ask. Baukara laugh to himself "I also seek power my good friend and perhaps we can be a use to each other" Bakura spoke. Malik grin at him "How can YOU help me" he taunted readying for the Millenium Rod to be called upon. "Like you I also posses a Millenium item, the Millenium ring and the Millenium eye." He answered. Maliks eyes widen "You possess the eye? Impossible, Pegasus--"  
  
"I ripped it out, simple as that, Malik" Bakura answered he smiled at the shock look on Maliks face "So, shall we help each other accomplish a greater cause?" he began to negotiate. The rod Materialze under Malik's hand and he began to converse with his dark.  
  
/ Yami Malik, can we trust him?/  
  
\ He possesess two Millenium items, we may gain even greater power against the Pharoah with such a potent force. We will aide him, but for the time being\  
  
"So? In exhange for my aide you will become the pharoah of the world, but for that you shall give me the Millenium items" Bakura requested. Malik nodded in agreement "Very well the only thing I want is the pharoah's power the items do not matter to me."  
  
"Then it is agreed" Bakura announced he then took out a small knife from his pocket and cut his arm with it while Malik look at him questoinably " A reminder of our pact my dear friend" he explain and gave him the knife, Malik look at the knife and repeated the same.  
  
"A reminder"  
  
As Bakura return to shadows whence he came Malik begin to ponder on his choice he look at his bleeding arm with a disgust look "Are you absolutely sure he can be trusted Yami Malik" he ask. \ We shall stay bind to our pact until he proves of no more use to us, but now we must manipulate the pharoah, through his weaknesses \  
  
/ yes, his beloved friends, what harm can they prove?/  
  
\ Do not take it so lightly, the reason why the pharoah succeeded in saving the world were the love and trust from his comrades from the past, still today, their reincarnated forms still stand behind him.\  
  
Malik snorted at this "Who do you have in mind then?" he ask, now spying the brunette sitting on a bench. \I see you want to do more than just control the pharoahs female friend in that mind of yours\  
  
/ Spare me, unlike Yami's, those of the living and flesh have urges one cannot ignore/ he defended, now watching the brunette give an old man who sneaked behind her a broken nose.  
  
\First let our servants try to dispose of him and when he leasts expects it, the ones he could turn to will be the ones that will destroy him\  
  
Malik gave a malicious smile and lick his lips he could taste the pharoahs power. Soon what was rightfully his will finally be returned. He saw Anzu leave with the old man he ignored this with pleasure "If that was she does for kicks that's her deranged buissness" he thought. He grabbed his coat and came out of his concealment of the alley a strong whiff of perfume filled his nose he smelled his coat.  
  
"It has her perfume....lavendar....."  
  
\Perhaps, if his female friend interests you so physically, you might as well try to manipulate her mind while you're at it\  
  
/ hmmm...I could use the entertainment/  
  
Tbc  
  
**********  
  
Chappie 3 is done! Eesh Maliks a bad-ass isn't he remember R/R see ya  
  
fOX 


	4. My Plan

Welcome to a new update of OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS!! I change the title sorry but a love that can never be was to corny for me..anyways don't own yugi-oh on with the fic!!  
  
*My Plan*  
  
We all linger for something...  
  
Darkness is no exception....  
  
It always hungers for what it can't have....  
  
The light....  
  
It's only in it's nature to want something of warmth...  
  
Feeling....  
  
To be engulf and be one with it's opposite...  
  
The darkness is lonesome the light can fill the emptiness...  
  
That the darkness is...  
  
One cannot live without the other yet fate keeps it Distance...  
  
So it grows envious and seethes with pain and sorrow  
  
The light gives it comfort..love...life...  
  
That is why the darkness hates it.........  
  
If he grasps a ray of light....  
  
It will smother it and snuff it out of existence and once again become a void  
  
That is it's nature  
  
That is the darkness.  
  
- me at 2 AM in the morning sleep deprived!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Anzu woke up with a cry, she breathed heavily in a cold sweat, looking around her room. "Another nightmare" she thought to herself. She rubbed her temples and muttered a damn under her breath. This dream was different, one she never experience before.  
  
"It was so frightening yet..."  
  
She closed her eyes and hugged herself. Nothing but darkness, emptiness, full of despair in it's void, not a ray of light existed, it was true darkness indeed. The darkness began to cover her, smothering her with in it's self. She remembered how she cried out, but no one came and the darkness cover her completely. She fought, scratched scream but she couldn't get out, she couldn't breathe, she thought she was going to die in that void.  
  
"Then...." She thought. She shook her head, it was better to forget about it, "just a dream" she muttered to herself. She began to get herself dress, and look at herself in the mirror "Darkness needs for what it can't have.." she spoke without noticing. She mentally slap herself. What was wrong with her she never thought about this kind of stuff why now?  
  
She snorted at this "Just forget about it Anzu it doesn't mean anything" with that said, she headed out into battle city.  
  
********************************  
  
"Morning...I hate mornings" Malik thought sleepily as the wind blew through his blondish white hair. He accelerated his motorcycle and pop a wheelie. Why did he wake up so early in the morning?  
  
"that damn dream" he thought angrily. Darkness all around him engulfing him, smothering, he was ready to succumb the darkness had always been there.  
  
"But"  
  
Then, like glass it shattered freeing him from it's void. He then felt a warmth surrounding him, the light. The warmth intoxicated him it was a feeling he thought he had forgotten so long ago, love, security. Then it began to disappear he fought to keep it he wanted the light to stay with him. Alas the light disappear and he left again in the darkness.  
  
He growled in frustration "doesn't mean anything" he snarled and accelerated his bike over the speed limit and made a dangerous sharp right turn and entered downtown Domino city. He saw some of his rare hunters making their rounds and grinned.  
  
"Soon, the pharaohs power will be mine"  
  
As he said this something caught his eye, a brunette walking down the streets "Anzu" his voice escaped. He took out his Millennium rod from his bag, it gleam against the sun showing it's golden color.  
  
Yami Malik, shall we begin?"  
  
Why so impatient all of the sudden?  
  
I want to see the look on the pharaohs face when one of his most precious friends tries to destroy him  
  
So soon? I thought you wanted that girl just to satisfied you physical needs ?   
  
And you don't?   
  
.......  
  
I thought so  
  
"But first a little fun" He spoke as he noticed her other comrades running to her, even the pharaoh's Hikari a evil smile spread to his face and the Millennium rod began to glowed.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Anzu walk down the streets of Domino she let out a smile she knew this would make her feel better she looked up and notice her friends running to her, she let out a smile and waved. She stop her sight dim and blacked out.  
  
"Anzu yo" Jou cried but the brunette seem to ignore him. "Anzu" Yuugi called out also he shivered and sense something was wrong. He stop and look at her "Anzu" he thought. The brunette didn't seem to hear them she began walking towards the car filled street.  
  
"Anzu, what are you doing?" Honda exclaimed. Anzu didn't even look up and she began to step into the street..  
  
"Oh my god, ANZU!!" Yuugi shouted and transformed into Yami. They were too far away to reach her in time and she was already in the middle of the street.  
  
"ANZU!! GET OUT!! " Jou shouted. The blood drain from Yami's face as a truck headed straight towards her too late to stop. "She going--" Yami stop as he heard the screeching of the truck stopping too late.  
  
"ANZU!!!!"  
  
In a blink off a eye Yami saw a fast shadow grabbed the girl and manage to dodge the truck. His heart was almost ready to explode. Who grabbed her? Was she all right? Or did she..?  
  
Don't even think that Yami!! he heard Yugi say to him. He saw the figure laying her against a building wall. His white trench coat flew against the wind. He turned around and stared at him with cold blue calculating eyes.  
  
"Kaiba?!!"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Anzu's vision begin to focus again, first she saw shadows but little by little, the shadows turned into people especially the one in front of her. She blink in an attempt to refocus her eyes "K-Kaiba..?" she ask softly.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" his hard voice spoke. Anzu gave him a look of confusion "What are you talking about? Last thing I remember was Yuugi then..I blacked out.." she tried to explain.  
  
"ANZU" Yuugi cried and Anzu look at him. "Yuugi, what's---" She stop when Yuugi embraced her tightly against him. "Don't you ever do something like that ever again!" He shouted and held her tighter while the only thing Anzu could was look confused and struggle for air. She look up and saw Jou and Honda looking back, fear in their eyes, they look like they were about to cry.  
  
"Anzu, it isn't worth it man, whatever your going through..it just isn't worth it" Jou spoke his voice trembling. "Anzu, baka" Honda said angrily. "Wait! What happen?!! What did I do?" She exclaimed she wanted answers now.  
  
"Don't ya know? You were about at git yerself turned inta road kill" Jou replied. Anzu look at him dumbfounded "You don't remember?" Yuugi ask. Anzu shook her head "I remember nothing.." She pitifully replied.  
  
I overtaxed my time here" Kaiba spoke harshly and began to leave.  
  
"Kaiba" Anzu called. Kaiba look at her questionably "Thank you..." Kaiba snorted in reply "Don't thank me. If Mokuba didn't notice what you were doing you wouldn't be breathing, so thank him" he replied and continue to walk away from them.  
  
"Slimy--I'll let it go, this once" Jou snarled and look at Anzu. Of all the people he knew Anzu was the last person he would even think of commiting suicide.  
  
"Guess there's more to Anzu than I'll ever know" He thought.  
  
Yuugi stared at her "Are you sure your don't remember?' he ask. Anzu nodded in reply "Last thing I remember was waving to you guys and my vision turn blurry and I black out, why would I.." she stop and clasp her head in pain. "Anzu.." yuugi started and stop when he heard a dark chuckling echoing in his mind he turn around with a serious stare and look around. Seeing nothing he gave up "Malik" he thought clenching his fist.  
  
"Lets take you home Anzu" Honda suggested and reached out his hand to hers she readily accepted the help and was pulled up. "I'm all right, don't worry about me" she assured. All three gave a look of hesitance glancing at her. "Crap, they think I'm suicidal now" she thought glumly and sighed.  
  
"I said don't worry Yuugi, Jou, don't you have duels to win?" She reminded. "yea.." jou said hesitantly while Yuugi slowly nodded. "You guys go on ahead I'll stay with Anzu so she doesn't pull another jackass" Honda whispered to them.  
  
"O.k."  
  
"We're counting on you man"  
  
"Right Anzu I have to complete my destiny" Yuugi replied and Anzu's smile of appreciation. As Yuugi and Jou left Anzu stared at Honda "Aren't you going with them?" she ask. Honda shook his head nervously "No not today I'm going to keep you some company" he announced and gave her a friendly arm around the shoulder.  
  
"liar"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Malik I think we need the pharaohs friends alive to destroy him not in a bloody mass  
  
I was just having some harmless fun  
  
When you made her walk in front of the truck? Or when she was about to get ran over?  
  
Malik growled in reply and saw Anzu and the other boy walking, uncomfortably with each other due to what had happen just now.  
  
"A thought just occurred, I won't use my rod to control her, not yet in the way at least  
  
How will you manipulate her without the rod?  
  
That is the challenge My dear Yami but first I have to separate her from all she holds dear, won't be a problem she looks weak  
  
As he said this the Millennium rod began to glow and Malik aimed it at Honda.  
  
"Honda? Something wrong?" Anzu ask. Honda just sneered at her "I wish you gotten ran over" he snarled. Anzu look at him shock "What?"  
  
"Your death now you dumb broad? I said the truck should have ran you over, look at you, I can't be near you unless I want to throw up, bitch" He snapped. Anzu's eyes began to water why, why was Honda saying all these horrible things to her? Wasn't he her friend?  
  
"FINE!! YOU JACKASS!!" She yelled at him and began to run from him. Malik chuckled as the rod stop glowing. Honda got out of the trance and shook his head "W-What happen.." he muttered and then noticed Anzu wasn't with him anymore.  
  
"Oh my god!!" eh exclaimed and quickly began running shouting her name.  
  
See Yami, it wasn't so hard  
  
With that said he got on his motorcycle again and began to follow the trail from where the brunette ran too, his first part of manipulation was completed.  
  
He could hardly wait.  
  
TBC  
  
*************************************************************  
  
What will happen? I don't know and that's why I need ideas I like to thank Sm-candy for sending in some ideas I'll be using them for upcoming chappies, I don't really want him to kidnap her yet first were gonna have a love tri before that happens try to guess who folks see ya!  
  
fOX 


	5. IceCream Mini Date

Hello welcome to another fun filled chappie of OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS!!! Thank you all for the reviews and now on to the fic  
  
I would like to Thank Tasha for her ideas and Sm candy for a great love triangle I have in motion though it may grow into a pentagon by the time I'm done with it.  
  
What is passion?  
  
Is it something we all have within our basic instincts?  
  
Or a feeling we must have to need?  
  
A unfulfilling want that we always seek and try so hard to bury  
  
Passion is what makes us live  
  
Though with every action there is a reaction.  
  
Passion can overtake us turning into a never-ending cycle of hate, obsession, and jealousy  
  
Yes passions a sly mistress  
  
Wrapping us around her slender fingers planning what will overtake us.  
  
Yes passions what makes us live but also what makes us mad  
  
Have caution  
  
- me being very weird at 3:54 P.M. geez I have to much time to think Oo;;  
  
*Chapter 5- Ice-Cream Mini Date*  
  
****************************************  
  
Anzu ran as fast as she could away from Honda some tears streaming down her face "Why? Why did he say all of that? I thought he was my friend" she thought running faster. She slowed down to a walk and found herself in a alley (She alley prone isn't she?) she look around, nervous she still remembered what happen last time she went in a alley "Except I don't think that dumbass Psycho will be here to save the day" she spoke to herself. She heard nothing but the tapping of her shoes against the ground and was becoming frighten every second.  
  
"Calm down Anzu, no one's here" she coached herself. She look around and not noticing, bump into someone "Ack" She cried out immediately using her purse as a club "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME" she shouted and flung the purse at her assailant, the purse made contact as Anzu heard a heavy groan. She slowly open her eyes and look at her attacker.  
  
"RYOU??! IM SO SORRY! Are you okay??"  
  
Ryou rubbed his aching head "Anzu what got into you" he ask looking at her with his hurt puppy dog eyes he stood up and gave her the purse she flung earlier at him. Anzu bowed to him "Gomen" She repeated rather embarrassed. "No need to apologize Anzu, but be more careful next time" he caution and then notice her face. "Anzu, what's wrong?" he notion.  
  
"It's nothing?"  
  
"Don't tell me that, you were crying" He stated. "That? Oh, something flew in my eyes" she lied to him, but Ryou however, wasn't convinced. "Anzu don't lie to me, I hate that" he spoke "sorry" she said once again "Lets get out of the alley please" she replied and Ryou nodded.  
  
As they walk down the streets of Domino a silence conquered them "This is the first time I've actually been alone with Ryou, it feels strange" she thought to herself and stole a glace at the foreign youth; his skin, lighter than her and his white blond hair glided with the breeze she found herself blushing at the thought. Ryou gave a nervous sigh, he had his own problems to figure out, he was always blacking out and waking up in the most bizarre of places and he had no memory of what happen.  
  
"That isn't important right now, Anzu needs me" he thought as they walk down then he noticed a nearby shop and an idea struck him. "Anzu lets get ice-cream" Ryou suggested.  
  
"Ice-cream?"  
  
"Yes, whenever I can't stop my craving for English tea, ice-cream serves as an excellent substitute" He grab her hand "Lets go, my treat" he replied. Anzu was about to refuse when she saw it "He's using the puppy stare, I can't say no to the puppy stare" she thought, and it was true, Yuugi has done it dozens of times and she had never refuse. She forced on a smile "I can't bother Ryou with my problems" she thought and followed him to the ice- cream shop.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Seto, thank you so much"  
  
"I know Mokuba, I know how much you like that girl" Kaiba grumbled. He closed his eyes "What was she thinking?" He thought, at least he had a reason to jump off the ledge at duelist kingdom, if he couldn't win, then he had no reason to live himself, he had lost Mokuba, and everything else he'd hold dear. He was ready to die when Yuugi unleash his attack but what surprised him was the girl. She ran to the tri-color boy and screamed to him to stop. Much to his surprise he listen to her and stop his attack, he took advantage of his love for her and unleash his attack destroying the remaining life points of what Yuugi had.  
  
"You're nothing but a machine, Kaiba, at least Yuugi has a soul, so tell me what you have at the end of the day, TELL ME!!"  
  
"Seto" Mokuba ask, breaking his thoughts. "It's nothing Mokuba" he assured and a beeping sound went off. Mokuba took out a device from his pocket "Looks like someone's breaking the rules, better disqualify them" Mokuba spoke and ran off. Seto couldn't help but smile "He takes his job so seriously for a little kid" he thought. His thoughts then turn to Anzu, ever since that day he had always kept what she said to him fresh in his mind "Why, why does she affect me so much? Why does she piss me off so much?" he thought.  
  
"I will be more happy then to answer that, it seems apparent that history is also repeating in past loves"  
  
Kaiba turn around and a look of agitation appeared on his face "Isis, what is it that you want?" Kaiba ask gruffly. The exotic women seem to take his agitation with amusement he was definitely the high priest of Egypt, so many centuries ago. "What is it Isis" He repeated in a cold voice "I told you we have located one of the god cards, it's only a matter of time until I add it to my collection."  
  
"I came to answer your question about the pharaohs friends, the girl" She explain. Kaiba snorted at this "What can you know? She just a whiny girl that rants about friendship half of the time" he spat. Isis chuckled at this much to Seto's annoyance "You have no idea, do you? She's close to you, closer than you think" she replied.  
  
"Isis for once in your damn life don't answer my question with riddles" he bark and Isis closed her eyes as her tauk began to glow.  
  
"As you wish High priest Setuku"  
  
"No, not this again" Kaiba thought with anxiety he hated these illusion she used to confuse his mind. "Kaiba what I show are not illusions but figments of the past and foreshadowing of the future." Seto felt himself thrown by a gigantic force he clench his eyes in attempt to keep the blinding light out of his eyes as moments which seem to past like years he open his eyes. He found himself once again floating in midair and saw the high priest he clench his fist "How dare Isis compares me to that loser, I'm not that arrogant" he thought angrily.  
  
The high priest look like he was at a lake and he began to take off his robes "He taking a bath" He thought a little disgusted, he wasn't about to see a guy get naked, he was sure he would gag.  
  
"What's wrong Kaiba? Embarrass about your figure?"  
  
"Shut-it Isis, why did you bring me here?" He snapped and Isis closed her in reply in exasperation "Just watch and the answer will blossom before you." Seto growled at this; that woman can become so detestable. The high priest dipped into the cool waters and began to bath himself, he then noticed a reflection, it was not of his own but a woman's. He look up and saw a women with long brown hair down to her waist floating atop the water. She didn't seem to notice he had entered the lake. Seto couldn't help but think of porno music at a time like this (He may be cold and calculating but he's still a teenager ppl.)  
  
The high priest seem to become in trance at the sight of her, how she bathed her delicate skin, water dripping on her curvaceous body. The girl finally seem to take notice and turned around she gasp in surprise and embarrassment and the high priest was startled, unable to think of a reason of his unintentional spying. Kaiba saw the girl's face and his eyes widen "ANZU???" He exclaimed in disbelief. In a instant he found himself on the ground in Domino city.  
  
"As I said before Kaiba, you and that girl are closer than you have thought"  
  
"Why? Because the perv saw her naked! That hardly gives me a reasonable answer" He snapped. "First of all Kaiba, you are that perve, and second of all that was when you and she first met" Isis explained. Kaiba picked himself of the ground "So what? That doesn't justify the things between us now!" he countered. Isis sighed, this boy can be so impossible "Kaiba you'll find out soon enough, there are few things that survive in this world that continues in a circle, you can say passion is one of them" and with that she walked away from him.  
  
"Once again she gives me riddles" he spoke gruffly he began to walk, in attempts to erase what he just saw through that necklace that Isis wore "The way they look at each other, I felt something, in my heart, for some reason" he thought and shook his head.  
  
"Stop thinking crap Seto, the important thing is beating Yuugi and becoming number one champ again" he attack to himself and look at the sky still unable to erase what he'd witness.  
  
"Passion my ass"  
  
****************************************  
  
"Ryou, you didn't have to buy me a sundae"  
  
"It's all right"  
  
"It's too big..." She muttered to herself and look at the humongous sundae covered in fudge, cookies, brownie bits, and nuts "It's today's special: Chocolate lovers sundae" He added ignoring the cravings he himself was having for the ice-cream "No, must resist choclately goodness so Anzu can tell me what happen" he thought, he hated always being left in the dark especially if it considered one of his friends. Anzu dipped her spoon in it and plopped it in her mouth tasting it. A mmmmm escape her mouth and she clench her fist in pleasure.  
  
"Oh my god Ryou, it's so delicious, you have to try some"  
  
"It's all right"  
  
"C'mon Ryou, here" Anzu offered. Without thinking, she scoop up another bit and slip it in Ryou's mouth. Ryou couldn't ignore the cravings and swallowed it "Bloody hell, that is delicious, is there an extra spoon?"  
  
"Here"  
  
Ryou only took it so happily and began eating the ice-cream, Anzu look at him, amazed at how he could eat ice-cream that fast and not get a headache. Ryou noticed her looking and blushed in embarrassment "I'm so sorry Anzu I must have look like a pig" he apologized. Anzu smiled at him "When you love ice-cream, you love ice cream-" She stop and a giggle escaped while Ryou look at her questionably.  
  
"Whats wrong? Something on my face?"  
  
"Yup, a big smudge of Fudge on your lower lip right there" She answered her slender index finger grazing on the part of his lower lip. He licked it clean while Anzu smiled at him "This feels like we're on a date" she slip out and Ryou dropped his spoon. Anzu, realizing what she had said, look down "I can't believe I said that" she thought, her face growing hot. "It's all right Anzu, I had the exact thoughts" Ryou confess and not noticing, he touched her hand "But, I would like to know, what happen that made you cry?"  
  
"oh, nothing, Honda was just being a jack ass today and he said mean things to me" she explain and he gave her a bewildered look "Why?" he ask. She shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, but I think it had something to do when I black out, they said I walk into the street and almost got hit by a truck but, I don't remember doing that."  
  
"I know how you feel, lately I've been having that problem also, I black out for the longest time and I wake up having no memory of what happen or what I did, it scares me, to be truthful" he confessed holding her hand tenderly then he noticed and quickly took it off "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean." he began.  
  
"Ryou, do this is what you've been doing"  
  
Anzu look up and her eye's widen and her mouth drop "YOU!??"  
TbC  
  
****************************************  
  
I am so evil, who was it that Anzu recognized to find out R/R  
  
fOX 


	6. Playing My Game

Welcome to another Chappie of Light & Darkness before I continue with the fic I just want to express my lil thoughts who those that are interested if not just scroll down and the ficcy.  
  
Everything is a paradox when you look at it, truth can be lies and lies can turn out to be true in each person's perspective in our realities. What the hell I am talking about you say? Is she smoking crack you say? Well I don't smoke crack the only drug I tried was a cigarette but that was totally disgusting any whom back to the subject. It's hard to explain but everyone has his or her own reality or a sense of his or her perspective on how reality is build up. Each person has their own lives, thought, moods and dreams, which makes up our world or in a sense, reality or our perspective of reality since no person is the same. So what is exactly reality if we each have a different perspective of it within ourselves? We each live our own separate lives so it would make sense for worlds too, we may all live on the same planet but out realities may be astronomically different and what happens to life itself if we become lost in a darker reality which we create ourselves to escape daily stresses of life, our reality? In a way we all live in our dimension and yet we all share the same existence pretty profound when you look at it huh? If you guys wanna test me on this or just flame me and accuse me of smoking crack while I wrote this (Which I don't) feel free to write it's nice to hear peoples opinions it's what make the world go round ^__^ V  
  
\Thank you for the review and without further adieu's on with chappie 6 and a special thank you to sm-candy and her kick ass ideas for chappie six thank you so much ^^V I pretty much use them all in this chapter.  
  
*Chapter6- Playing my game*  
  
********************  
  
"YOU!" Anzu exclaimed disgusted holding her spoon tightly. "Of all the people I stumble across I meet up with you and Ryou, and on a date too."  
  
"What do you want? Insector Haga?" Ryou ask slightly annoyed (for those of you who don't know, insector Haga is the Japanese name for Weevil, ohm surprise ya, didn't I?) The disturbing child just laughed at them "What, I just wanted to know where Yuugi is, so, I can pay him back at duelist kingdom" he boasted. Anzu growled in anger she hated this kid not only he was disgusting but, he spent half of the time finding ways to cheat at dueling.  
  
"Hey, I'm not participating this tournament what's stopping me?" she thought. Haga grin at her "Hello Anzu, miss me" he ask with a flirty accent which made Anzu gag and Ryou having a sudden urge to shove the spoon down his throat"  
  
"Oh don't gross me out you nasty-ass, but hole" she curse and Ryou look at her shock. "You dare say that to me? Insector Haga?" I will have my bugs devour you, you little girl' He threaten. Anzu stood from her seat and towards him "Who's calling little, you midget you know I abhor guys like you. Sniveling little cowards with shit for brain" she spoke poking at his chest "Nothing stopping me from throwing you out in the street"  
  
"You and I'll--"  
  
"You'll what? Sick your bugs on me? Pathetic, threatening to attack me with holograms" Anzu retorted and gave him her scariest look "You bore me child, play with your bugs, before I squish you like one" she said in a cool Kaiba- esque voice. Insector Haga look at her with fear it look like he was going to pee his pants "It's not over bitch" he shouted and begin to run. Ryou whistled as he took his leg out and Haga trip over it, landing on is face.  
  
"Did you have a nice trip, an excellent fall?" Anzu said and Haga continue to run from them. Anzu clench her fist "Oh yeah, I've been waiting to do that to him for such a long time now" she confess happily and Ryou nodded "I too must admit, I was waiting for an opportunity like this." He replied as he stood up Anzu then hugged him, which took Ryou by total surprise.  
  
"Thank you Ryou, you made me feel better, thank you so much" She spoke. Ryou felt his heart beating fast "Your welcome" he replied shyly enjoying it while it lasted.  
  
/ SHE'S HUGGING HIM!?!?!/  
  
\ and?\  
  
/ HE'S LETTING HER!!!/  
  
\Why do you care?\  
  
"Never mind" Malik growled under his breath and spied on them both a scowl appearing on his face it wasn't the matter of touch but, this would b hard, it look like they were quite close via sharing ice-cream "Why didn't Bakura tell me he had such close ties with the Hikari's friend?" he spoke to himself. He appear from the shadows and walk his bike to them "Act normal Malik, everything will go according to plan" he coached himself.  
  
Something then caught Anzu's eye "It couldn't be?" she thought. "Anzu?" Ryou ask. "Ishtar.." she slip out as the dark skin youth came closer to them. "AAnzu, is this your boyfriend? The one who should watch your back since you don't know how to fight" Malik ask in a monotone voice which made Anzu slightly colored and letting her hug loosen ON Ryou.  
  
"Nanbu, what are you going here?"  
  
"Ryou, you know this guy?' Anzu exclaim surprise. "Yes I do, Nanbu and I met a couple of days ago, he's a transfer student like myself but he's from Egypt" Ryou explained. Ryou escape from her light hold and decided to introduce the.  
  
"Nanbu, this a very good friend of mine--"  
  
"So she's not your girlfriend?" He teased viciously. "Anzu" he began "Don't worry, we've already met" she finish and Nanbu nodded "yeah, I saved her ass a couple of days ago, she can't fight for herself sort of pathetic" he replied which made Anzu the all the more pissed off she wasn't going to take crap from this guy; even if he was Ryou's friend.  
  
"I'm very sorry Ryou, but I need to go now, thank you for the ice-cream" she spoke "Not so fast" Malik AKA Nanbu stated and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Hey, let go of me!" She snapped "Hey, calm down" Nanbu defended letting his grip loosen on her "Actually, I'm still new here and I don't know where anything goes" he explain and Anzu gave him a look.  
  
"And? Ryou can show you around" she countered "Shit" Malik thought.  
  
"I would like too, but I just remembered I have a erin to run"  
  
"Yes! Bakura's going through with it!!' He thought victoriously. Anzu had a look of pure horror on her face was he going to ask? "Anzu" Ryou began. "NOOOOOOOOO!!" Anzu mentally scream. "Y-yes" she manage to choke out. "I don't mean to burden you but you live in Domino all your life, I'm sure you can show him around"  
  
"Well.." Anzu started and heard someone calling her name she turn around and saw Honda running towards her; the last person she wanted to see this moment. She then bowed her head to both of them "I'm sorry but I can't right now" she apologized and with no warning bolted away from the two youths "What the hell was up with her, Bakura? Bakura?" Malik ask and look around, the albino was nowhere to be seen "Where the hell did he go?" he thought.  
  
"Damn it!" Honda thought with anxiety he lost her again he then noticed Yuugi just finishing up another duel "I might as well tell him now" he thought and ran to him. "Honda?" he ask as he saw the youth running towards him. Honda stop gasping for air "Honda? Why isn't Anzu with you?"  
  
YuugiIblackoutthenshedissapearedandthenItotallypanicandIranalloverthecityand thenIsawherjustnowbutsheranawayagain!!!"  
  
"O__o;; er come again??"  
  
"I was with Anzu, then I black out all of the sudden. When I came to she was gone, and when I manage to see her she bolts off again" he summarized slowly. Yami's eye's widen in revelation "Malik" he spoke and Honda look at him strangely "Malik?" he ask. "Where did you see her?" he ask frantically and Honda pointed to a direction Yami quickly sprinted to the direction. He saw Jou and shouted for him and he quickly catch up.  
  
"What's wrong Yuug?"  
  
"Anzu's in danger!!"  
  
"Is it Malik?!"  
  
"WHO'S MALIK" Honda cried annoyed, he wanted answers now! As Jou filled him in Yuugi ran faster "Anzu" he thought frantically no he won't let Malik harm her, he wouldn't allow it!  
  
Anzu, much to her annoyance, found herself once again in a dark alley "This is getting repetitive" she thought annoyed she look around and bump into someone "This is getting REALLY annoying" she thought and look up "Oh Ryou why aren't you---Ryou?" she ask, his face was covered with his bangs "Ryou?" she ask again and his eyes shown and Anzu gasp in terror.  
  
"It can't be.."  
  
"But it is mortal" Bakura replied in a dark manner. "N-no, Yami sent you..to the shadow realm..how did you get out?' she ask, her voice shaking in fear. Bakura chuckled at this "Wouldn't you like to know?" he ask back and lick the remaining chocolate off his lips before walking towards Anzu in a slow manner.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You" he spoke bluntly which made Anzu blush at the remark. "If I have you hostage, Yuugi will hand over the puzzle" he begin to explain and Notice Anzu's eyes trail to his bandaged arm "Strange I didn't see that while I was talking to Ryou?" she thought to herself. Bakura read her mind and took off the bandanna revealing the long scar on his upper arm.  
  
"A pact to another who will help me achieve of seizing all of the millennium items"  
  
"NOT IF I CAN"T HELP IT" Anzu shouted and made a run for it Bakura just hn at this and took a shortcut he knew to catch up with her.  
  
"Where did they go" Malik thought slightly annoyed; it seem that his plans would have to be prolonged for the moment "It seems I won't be able to get her alone" he spoke to himself and noticed the brunette running frantically he started up his bike and proceeded to follow her his rod glowed, sending instructions to a near by rare hunter to insure no harm would befall the brunette girl who was running.  
  
/It's like the hounds of hell are chasing after her./  
  
\perhaps, but maybe it's that soul stealer you made a pact with\  
  
/I told you he couldn't be trusted!/  
  
\Let him have his fun for now, he won't go against us if wants to have what he needs\  
  
/I will hold you to that/  
  
"I have to find Yuugi and warn him!" Anzu thought frantically struggling to gasp for air all of a sudden she felt a strong force overtake her and she hit against a wall hard, letting out a cry. "You cannot escape from me" Bakura spoke and drag her further into the shadows of the wall where no one would see them. She begin to back away from him but her back met the brick wall and Bakura smiled to her "Dead end" he said and Anzu gulp she couldn't help but tremble at the spirit who tried to kill her and her friends once before. Bakura smiled at her current situation and saw the frightened girl close her eyes preparing for the worse.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm trap with a psychotic spirit, where's Ishtar that psycho when you really need him? Yuugi, help" she thought trying to ignore the worse case scenarios running through her head. Her thoughts suddenly stop when she felt moist but light pecking on her neck. She open her and much to her surprise and embarrassment Bakura was kissing her neck, putting all of his weight against her so she couldn't move.  
  
"Please...stop....." she pleaded which only made Bakura's advances more aggressive. Anzu try to remain calm but it was the first time she had been in such an intimate position, and the fact it was with a psychotic yami wasn't shedding light on her situation. She felt him stop and begin to struggle but Bakura pushed all of his weight again stopping her to move any further with his free hand he tilted Anzu chin until he was looking at her eye to eye. Anzu gulped when she saw his eyes, calm but lustful now she felt REALLY uncomfortable. Bakura continue to look in her eyes "This aura" he thought to himself. It felt so familiar, it reminded him of Egypt for some reason, and to his memories of the female who wielded the double daggers "Akilla?" he thought. Could this child really be her?  
  
He begin brushing the loose strands of her hair as to be entrance by it "Akilla.." he whispered and Anzu gave him a bewildered look. He lower his head to hers and he began to lean in "You're back." he spoke inching to her every second.  
  
"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"  
  
Bakura stop what he was doing and immediately turned around seeing that one of Maliks rare hunters had the gall to interrupt him. "Why should I?" he simply answered with a smirk and the rare hunter snarled at him. "Malik- sama wants no harm to befall upon her," he simply answered. Bakura snorted at this "Fine, but I think my monsters hunger for another morsel" he threatened "Ryou, gomen" he heard Anzu whispered and Bakura turned and gave her a strange look.  
  
"Nani?" he ask and Anzu kicked his shins HARD he gave out a cry for pain as Anzu ran for her life, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!" Bakura bellowed and began to follow but was shortly stop by Maliks rare hunter "Out of my way" he snarled but the hunter remain, unfazed. "No, I will not let any harm befall the girl!" he exclaimed. He turned to Anzu "My master will come for you, when you least expect it" he spoke and this made Anzu shiver "Uh, thanks?" she reply before running away from the two duelists; she had to get away and warn Yuugi.  
  
"There she goes again" Malik thought to himself, an archly smirk plastered on his face; his plan was coming to fruition soon he would have the pharaohs power and break his soul with those that he held most dear.  
  
"Yes, run, let me enjoy my game" she spoke as he started his bike up and began to follow her yet again.  
  
TbC  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
First off, I would like to thank sm-candy for all the help and ideas! This chappie was on her lovely lovely ideas ^_^ thank you so much especially for info on the Chichibu night festival (Can't wait to write it) till then  
  
Ciao  
  
Y.V. 


	7. Parental Guidance Suggested

Hallo all and welcome to another chappie of light and darkness Before reading on I must warn, the following chapter contains adult situation parental discretion is advised or just read it in very small text. Once again bif thanks to sm-candy and her ideas and yes this chappie of mostly based on her ideas mostly neyways on to chappie seven  
  
~The following chappie has been rated- ages 15 and up for.......~  
  
Nude scene, Mostly naked Sethos (Seto's name courtesy of sm-candy) Bakura walking in on naked Akila then having a steamy make out session with her, And Anzu and Malik doing some bump and grind (Thanx for supporting my idea candy, now if only I don't get to embarrass writing about it) also suggestive dialogue thrown around by Yami Malik and Malik. I think that covers it on with the fic ^_^  
  
I do not own Yugi-oh  
  
Ch.7- bleh *****************************************************  
  
"Is no one worthy?" Kaiba growled as he and his brother walked in the middle of battle city; searching for any worthwhile duel challenges. "These amateurs can never compare to me," he thought arrogantly. He stop his thought and noticed Mokuba wasn't besides him anymore he look in front oh him and sweat formed on his brow.  
  
"Uh oh" He thought, his kid brother was chewing out someone who just broke the rules and it was a pretty sad sight; Mokuba look like a drill sergeant from hell with the cheater bowing down as if an attempt for Mokuba not to eat him alive.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!! YOU BROKE THE RULES AND YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THEM!!! YOU"RE DISQUALIFIES" Mokuba yelled at the poor guy. He felt someone pull him away "SETO!!" he snapped and Kaiba gave him a disturbed look "Mokuba, I know I made you security commissioner; but did you have to reduce that man to his knees?' he ask and Mokuba nodded furiously.  
  
"THEY NEED TO LEARN NOT TO BREAK THE RULES!!" He stated proudly and Kaiba felt a shiver go down his spine "He's going to be a judge when he grows up" he thought (Heh heh, Judge Mokuba ^_^;; )  
  
"I wonder if Anzu's all right?' Mokuba spoke and Kaiba shrugged his shoulders "I don't know" he simply replied. His mind immediately went back to the flashback "That's a load of bull, what the hell is that woman trying to pull over me"" he thought annoyed.  
  
"Mokuba, check Yuugi's duel system, see if he used one of his god cards yet" He spoke and Mokuba nodded searching through his laptop. As he did this Kaiba's thoughts wandered and they eventually lead them to think of Anzu he tried to shake them away in vain but they still remain he growled at this "Why can't I stop thinking about her?" He thought angrily; damn that woman and her mind games.  
  
"Seto? Is something the matter," Mokuba ask him. Kaiba shook his head in reply "It's nothing Mokuba" he then stop and noticed a brunette running for her life "Anzu?" he slip out and saw her enter Kaiba land. "Mokuba, keep me updated" Kaiba said and immediately went after her, Mokuba look at him strangely but shrugged him and continue with his duties. Kaiba felt something bad, she was running from pure fear but from what was she running from?  
  
"I think I'm safe now" Anzu thought exhausted she gasp for air and found her self at one of the dueling arenas she sat on one of the steps now panting. "Bakura, won't find me here" she spoke to herself "What are we going to do now? Not only we have that guy after Yami, but now Bakura's back from the shadow realm, I have to find Yuugi and warn him," she thought to herself; she wouldn't let anything happen to Yuugi. "First, a rest, I feel like I'm going to pass out.." Anzu spoke and her sight begin to dim and her eyes began dilated.  
  
"There she is" Kaiba thought and stop as he black out.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Time for you to go to the shadow realm, mortal" Bakura stated and his ring began to glow. He took out a morphing jar car and it too begin to glow a dark aura. The rare hunter took a step back in fear he knew there would be no escape. The monster then materialized and lunged at him with its mouth wide open and Bakura smirk as he heard the man scream in terror, for the last time.  
  
"These are Maliks lackey? No wonder he needs my help" he spoke to himself. He growled as he rubbed his shins "That girl" he growled he didn't care is she was Akila in another form no one does that to him and gets away with it. He closed his eyes in an attempt to remember the Egyptian female but alas it was all a blur. He begin to concentrate more and his ring begin to glow he was bathed in the golden light and felt a strong force against his body.  
  
He open his eyes and found himself in a palace "What the?" he thought. Before he could ponder he heard yelling.  
  
"Stop thief" one of the guards yelled. Bakura turned his gaze and saw a youth running at full speed towards him. "Stop" Bakura shouted but the youth ignored him and he couldn't run out in time. "WAIT!!" Bakura shouted but it was too late the youth would slam into him, but much o his surprise the boy went through him. "What the hell" Bakura thought and begin to follow the boy. "What is the meaning of this? Why am I here?" he thought to himself.  
  
The youth smirk as tightly held his latest spoils for a heist in motion "Stupid fools, like they can catch me" he spoke to himself with a wild grin plastered on his face Bakura smirk at this "His attitude will screw him over" he spoke to himself, even though he didn't understand why he was witnessing this. He was correct, the guards appeared on his route and they had him trapped. The boy just smirked at this as he began to walk backwards his back hitting against the wall. With a smile he saluted the guards and he began to melt through it much to everyone's surprise and disappeared.  
  
"Impossible!  
  
"That boy is a demon!"  
  
"This will not bode well with the pharaoh" one of the guards exclaimed. They all disperse looking for the boy. "So I'm in Egypt am I? That boy is probably me?" he thought to himself. Scenery change and he saw him emerge out of the wall "Heh, idiots" he heard out loud. He then heard a sharp gasp and turned around only to encounter a naked woman with a sad attempt to cover her indecency. "Akila" Bakura whispered that moment he felt his heart beat faster.  
  
The boy look on dumbfounded unable to know what to do he immediately regain control and took out a dagger "Alright then, you're going to keep quiet, you understand" he spoke haughtily waving the dagger at her. The girl didn't seem to notice him her eyes looking at the chest the boy noticed this "The pharaohs prized possession" he explain but stop when he notice a pain on his cheek bone. He touched it and blood stained on his hand "What the?" he said to himself and look at the girl. She had a disapproving face holding a dagger of her a beautifully designed one at that.  
  
"Give that to me" she commanded and the boy look at her dumbfounded "What did you just say?" he threatened. "Tch" she replied and the next thing he knew she threw her other dagger and slice some of his hair off. With a hand motion both daggers came back to her and she twirled both, her blue eyes in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Oh shit" he thought; he was in deep crap. The girl quickly put on a robe and tied it with a sash and ready to attack. Bakura eyes widened "I remember this" he slipped out; he remembered it very well indeed. The boy quickly disappeared through the walls and found himself outside in dead of the night. Without another moment thought he ran like hell; no way he was going to stay with a psycho like her.  
  
"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!"  
  
The youth turned and saw the dagger woman close at his heels "How the hell did she catch up with me!?!!" he thought frantically. Akila twirled her golden daggers and hurl them at him one nick his arm and the other cutting through his pants. "BITCH!! LEAVE ME ALONE" he yelled and gulp seeing that only made her run faster. "Shit shit SHIT!!" He thought with panic. He ran until he upon a ledge and look down it was pretty steep. The next thing he knew he felt arms go around his chest and a sharp blade against his throat.  
  
"Drop the chest" he heard her growl pulling him closer to her body he felt two soft mounds against his back The boy was confused he was held in knifepoint yet he was enjoying this. He look down at the steep hill and took a deep breath, he let his foot slip and he plummeted down on the hill along with the girl. He covered his head as he rolled down the hill hitting the hard earth he saw the girl also helplessly tumbling near him. He saw the girl land at the ground first she groaned in pain and he landed, right on top of her. He took out his knife and aim for her throat but she countered his attack, her double daggers stop the attack. The two struggled to get the better edge but Akila in a blast of strength made him drop the knife, but not without dropping her own daggers as well. He quickly threw his weight against her and grabbed her wrists with one of his hands.  
  
She stared at him angrily breathing heavily her blue eyes intense with instinct and adrenaline. The thief look back at her with rage and astounded it was the first time he met someone who match him. He chest went up and down in a rhythmic pace he never felt so much adrenaline and blood rushing through him just looking into her eyes gave him a rush. He pressed his lips against her hungrily sucking on her lower lip he felt her body beneath him tense up but it immediately relaxed. He knew that she felt the same way when she kissed back with the same hunger. He pulled away slightly panting and kissed her neck as she took the opportunity to breath. The heat was getting intense as he slid off one of the straps his other hand then went to her thigh and it began to slowly slip into the robes. He then felt his hand stop and he look at her, she appeared flush and she shook her head. He took his hand out and he rolled off besides her, both panting heavily.  
  
"My Ra women, are you human?" He exclaimed and she nodded her head "Yes, I am, but how about you" she countered. The thief just smirked at her "I can't exactly say I am" he replied his breathing now returning too normal pace. He sat up looking at her quizzically "Why did you chase after me? The pharaoh has many other treasures, more valuable than this trinket. You risk your life you know," he ask.  
  
"I gave that to him, that's why" she simply answered. He never met someone who could be so much at eased after all that happen to them; he was intrigued. She too also sat up and noticed the thief staring at her, she look down and noticed that her robe was parted open reveling some of her cleavage; she quickly tightened it and turned away embarrassed.  
  
"The guards are still searching, you should leave" he heard her say. Bakura couldn't take his eyes off of her she exactly the way he remembered her. Her long hair down to her waist while strands covered her sides of the face and her cerulean eyes; that was one thing he would never forget. "Erhm, about what happen." the thief begin to say timidly; he never felt like this with girls before why did he start now?  
  
"Heat of the moment. What is your name?" she ask bravely and the thief snorted at this "What makes you think that I'll tell you" he replied harshly. "Akila" she answered and the thief look at her confused "Akila, that is my name" she answered again. "Nice name" he commented half heartily and he stood up and begin to walk from her leaving the chest.  
  
"What about"  
  
"Forget it, I already had my share of dagger woman trying to kill me for tonight" he answered as he continued to walk.  
  
"Akila."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'm known as Bacchus, remember it," he answered before disappearing into a nearby wall. Bakura opened his eyes and found himself back in the alley he rubbed his head and let out a groan. "Yes, our first meeting, but know, it seems she has returned" he spoke to himself he was an idiot, why couldn't he see the connection earlier between Anzu and Akila? He laughed to himself "So that child is the dagger wielding Akila? Fate has a weird sense of humor indeed."  
  
He look around; the girl was long gone. A sigh escape from him, what if this was his second chance with her? Could it be possible? "Unless the high priest is here" he growled and clench his fist; damn him. If it weren't for him Akila would have been his and his alone so long ago. He clenched his eyes "Then he...how dare he....it was his fault...." he growled.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Where am I?" Anzu thought to herself, the last thing she remembered was her sight dimming and now appearing midair needless to say she was freaked out. She look around her surroundings and saw she was at a lake. She blushed when she noticed that two naked people were init "Eep, looks like I'm somewhere I shouldn't" she thought to herself embarrassed.  
  
There was a boy and a girl in the lake but the girl didn't seem the noticed the naked man in the waters with her. The girl begin to hum a tune enjoying her bath bathing in the crystal waters she then felt she was being watch and turn around only to find the high priest of Egypt staring at her and naked himself. "Sethos.." she gasp and the priest look at her dumbfounded before he could speak Akila rushed out of the lake and quickly put her long blue cloak around her. She grabbed the rest of her clothes in a bundle and begin to run for it she then stop and turned around only to see him gone. She look in front of her and saw the towering figure. She attempted to step back but the priest grabbed her arm firmly and pull her to him. She dropped her clothes and let out a cry while the priest held her firmly against him in a tight embraced as she struggled.  
  
"Please, calm yourself" she heard his cold voice speak. Anzu eyes widened when she had a better look at the priests face "K-Kaiba?!!!" she exclaimed in disbelief; she knew Isis told them that Kaiba was the high priest but to see him in his reincarnated form was shocking enough. The priest held the girl firmly against his still wet chest and felt the girl calm herself a little. "Why are you here" he ask.  
  
"I-I didn't mean harm--"  
  
"Don't you know that these waters are reserve for the priests and even the pharaoh himself? Well?" he ask again and the girl remained silent at this "I'm sorry" she finally replied with fear trembling in her voice and Sethos sense this. "Why are you trembling? Are you afraid? I'm not doing anything wrong, am I?" he ask his voice firm with a hint of warmth in it. "I'm cold" she reply "And afraid, of you" she confessed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You are feared throughout Egypt, you are the ruthless high priest that strike any one who dares breaks the laws or your judgment," she answered to him bravely. She felt him hugged her a little tighter and her cheeks colored at this "You're shivering" he answered and begin to rubbed her back, warming her up. He look down at her and noticed she was avoiding her gaze "Show me your face," he demanded gently and she slowly tilted her head looking at him. "She's beautiful" he thought to himself not taking her eyes off her "I've seen you with the pharaoh before, what is your name?" he ask to her.  
  
'Akila"  
  
"Intelligent right?" he said with a touch of irony then she should had known better before entering upon the lake. "This will be our little secret," he told her and her eyes widen, bewildered "You won't?" she begin to ask and he shook her head "I am not as ruthless as all people think" he answered.  
  
"Sethos, wait!!"  
  
They both looked up and Sethos eyes widened "My pharaoh" he exclaimed and saw the tri-colored hair king running to them frantically. Akila pulled away from his embraced "Yami" she blurted out. The pharaoh stop short in front of them out of breath he look at Sethos sternly "Sethos, do not punish her, please, Blame me instead" he pleaded. The priest look at him questionably "This is a friend of mine since childhood, I permitted her to bathe in these waters Sethos" he exclaimed. "I see" Sethos replied and look at Akila "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You would not believe me," she answered clutching against the cloak and Yami noticed her shivering. "Akila you look like the living dead" he spoke and walked to her. He took off his cape and put it around her "Come, Akila, I'll take you back to the palace" Yami offered his eyes shining warmly he look at Sethos "High priest, please, let it go, this once" he ask and Sethos nodded.  
  
"As you wish, my pharaoh" he spoke. As Yami lead Akila away from the lake she glanced at him and gave him a kind smile. Sethos look, a little shock it was the first time someone had sincerely smile at him. They vanished from his sight and noticed her clothes still lying on the ground and picked them up "I better returned them to her" he spoke to himself and smile shown on his face (Not a perverted one hentai's!!)  
  
Anzu look in total disbelief "Did Kaiba just give a sincere smile" she spoke to herself. She then saw everything blacken and a cold wind hit against her. She look down and her blood drained "It's burning" she exclaimed. The great pyramids were aflamed atack by monsters she saw women and children crying while the men did their best to fend off the monsters. She gasp in terror as she saw three gigantic beasts one look like a griffin another a dragon with two faces but the last one made her trmble to her bones. The gigantic demon eye's glowed a demonic yellow as his fist raised and it began to glow it then unleashed it's attack onto the villages and a bright light blinded her.  
  
Anzu woke up with a cry outreaching her hand to the air she breathed hard looking around bewildered she covered her face with her hands "It this...is this is what going to happen to Japan? The world" she thought to herself frightened.  
  
Kaiba also woke a jerk he clasp his chest breathing heavily "What the hell" he cursed and without the neither noticing pick themselves up. Kaiba saw Anzu wobbling off the stairs holding her head in exhaustion without another thought he walk to her "Anzu" he said a little confused and Anzu look at him.  
  
"Kaiba looks wipe, did he have the vision too?" she thought to herself while Kaiba looked at her hoping for an explanation.  
  
Malik spyed on them from a nearby window his rod begin to glow as he motioned his rare hunters to move in. He smirked at this; his plan was going as proceeded.  
  
Kaiba walked closer to her "Did you.." he begin to speak to her but stop when he saw Anzu's gaze on somewhere else. He turned around and noticed men in cloaks behind him. "What do you want!?" he demanded and the snickered in reply. "Our master wants your god card, and I challenge you to a duel for it" he spoke and Kaiba smirked at this, engaging his duel system.  
  
"What's going on" Anzu demanded and saw one of the hooded men look at her "It is better for you to leave; our master will be here shortly" he answer and Anzu felt a shiver down her spine. Kaiba laughed at this "So your master is too afraid to fight me huh, I guess you'll have to do then" he talk and the holograms discs shoot off on separate sides of the room.  
  
"DUEL!!"  
  
"WAIT!! What happen to Bakura!!" she demanded, she wasn't worry about him but for Ryou's safety. "Mazaki, I'll talk to you later, there's some things I have to ask you, so leave" Kaiba spoke to her cooly. "But" she began "LEAVE" Kaiba snapped at her and begin to duel the rare hunter.  
  
"I set two cards face down and summon mystic horseman in attack mode" Kaiba stated. Anzu reluctantly began to leave but a rare hunter got hold of her "HEY LET ME GO" she yelled and step on his foot and the guy shouted in pain, his grip tightening on her arms. She look to Kaiba for help but he was too engross in the duel to noticed.  
  
"Oh shit" she thought to herself. She then heard motor noises from outside she stop struggling and so did the rare hunter both look at the door in wonder as the sounds got louder. The door then flunged open as a motorcycle entered through with it's passenger. He jumped off his bike and ran full speed at Anzu and the rare hunter. Anzu, feeling the hunters grip loosen ran out of the way and the rare hunter was kick deeply in the gut by the passenger. Anzu rubbed her arms trying to numb the place where the hunter tightly gripped her.  
  
"You all right?!" the person said in an exoctic voice and too off his helmet. Anzu eyes widen in total disbelief "Nanbu!??" she exclaimed more than confused. The egyption boy ran to her outstretching his hand "We need to get out of here" he shouted but Anzu backed away a little; she still hadn't forgotten what he did the first time he rescued her.  
  
"COME ON!" he yelled agitated "Behind you" Anzu warned as another rare hunter attempted to assualt him. Using Egyption style of fighting he defeated him without much trouble "Shit, get up" he curse to her and picked her up. Huggiing her tightly to his chest he began to run towards his motorcycle he let go of Anzu and picked up the bike and sat in the drivers sdeat "Get on" he commanded and with little hesitation she hopped onto the passenger seat.  
  
"Hang on to me" he warned and Anzu look at him confused "Wrap your arms around my waist" he explain and felt her do so. He turned on the bike and it's engine roar loudly. As Kaiba dueled he noticed Anzu on a motorcycle with someone he had never seen before "ANZU" he called out but his attention was quickly averted to the duel; he had lost 500 points due to a hinomata card the rare hunter placed on the field.  
  
"DAMN!" he said as Anzu and the boy took off on the motorcycle.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"NNNNAAAAAANNNNNNBBBBUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! SLOW DOWN PLEASE!!" Anzu cried frighten for her life; it was her first time on a motorcycle before. Nanbu sniggered at her fear and slow down "Okay you better explain some things to me" Anzu demanded after regaining vital oxygen in her system.  
  
"Who are you? Do you have anything to do with those men?" she ask firmly. "You know duel monsters right?" he ask and Anzu nodded. "Would you believe that it existed over 5,000 years ago?" he shouted to her over the rushing wind.  
  
"The Egyptions played a game of terrible power at one point it almost destroyed our world until the pharoah stop the great evil using the power of his magic."  
  
"This sounds like the exact story Isis told us" Anzu thought shocked looking at the blond youth. "I know that you are friends with the chosen one; you, he and his friends are in great danger, the same evil who sought to destroy the world long ago has returned and that is why I am here" he lied convincingly. "So he's like Isi; they're hear to help out Yuugi and Yami" she thought. "Heh, she falling for it, too easy" Malik thought smirking he had one of his friends now to control the others to get what he wanted would be no problem.  
  
"Nanbu?" Anzu ask breaking into Maliks thoughts "yeah" he replied.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Dunno, I just came here three days ago, I have no idea where anything is" he explained to her. "I"ll show you around then" she offered and begin pointing to various areas around the city. Malik then noticed a dome shape building blasting with music along with a long line.  
  
"What s that over there?"  
  
"That's Domino dance dome, my friends said it's really popular; Me and the others been trying to get in but it's been book for months" she exlained to him.  
  
\Malik no more wasting time\  
  
/Relax, I'll control her when I grow bored of her until then, that dance clubs gives me a good idea/  
  
\means of manipultion, am I correct?\  
  
/exactly/  
  
Nanbu turned towards the dance club and they entered the parking lot anzu look at him questionably "Nanbu?" she begin to ask as he got off his bike. "What are you waiting for? Lets go see how good this dance dome is" he spoke to her.  
  
"But Nanbu, it's been booked for months.."  
  
"Just leave everything to me, besides I came to Japan a few days ago, I wanna have some fun" he stated. Anzu look at him with second thoughts "It's the last place they'll think of looking for us" he added and Anzu reluctantly followed him. They cut through the line all up to the front but a big mean looking guy stop him.  
  
"No cutting kid" he growled and Malik just smiled at him "Please sir, I'm sure you can make an exception" he ask, using his rod without Anzu noticing. The mans eyes glazed over and allowed him entrance Malik smirked and moton Anzu to enter with him, ehile she look at him with suspician.  
  
"How much did you pay him?"  
  
"Why Anzu, what makes you say that?" he ask innocently. Before she could reply she saw the club and a big smile appeared on her face. "Holy shit" Malik said, amazed himself. Lights shown all over the place as upbeat music blared through the giant speakers on the gigantic dnace floor with bunch of people dancing some even battling to see who was the better break dancer. Anzu stood there amazed and lost for words her blood immediately begi to rush through her veins and the beat taking control of her body. "Yo" Malik spoke grabbing her hand and walking her to a nearby table where they promptly sat down.  
  
She scan her surroundings controlling her emotions "oh wow" she thought as she heard Nanase Aikawa's Midnight blue blare throughout the dance floor she twiddled her thumbs; how badly she wanted to dance but she couldn't ask someone she barely knew, could she? Malik look at her questionably "I'm all right" she said suppressing the urge to run to the dance floor and show her crazy moves. Another song begin and her ears perked up; it was by that american pop star what was her name, Brittany spears.  
  
~I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
  
And I need to do what I feel like doing.  
  
So let me go and just listen. ~  
  
"Lets dance this one" Malik spoke and Anzu look at him surprised. "What?' she ask. "Lets dance this one" he repeated and stood from his chair and grabbed Anzu's hand, leading her to the dance floor.  
  
~All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world. ~  
  
As they step onto the dance flor Anzu noticed how well toned his body was while it stick to his skin tight sleeveless muscle shirt his accessories gave him a slightly femimnim look but it made him attracted as is. "I saw how much you wanted to dance, show me" Malik challenged and Anzu grinned to him "Don't say I didn't warn to you" she spoke and started to break into her signature dance moves twirling around gracefully. Making arms move fluidly as they slid down and touched her hips, her shirt slightly riding up; Malik just stared dumbfounded.  
  
\Malik\  
  
/uh/  
  
\Malik\  
  
/uh/  
  
\MALIK!!\  
  
/I'm awake!!/  
  
\Hormonal dog\  
  
/HEY!! Look at the way she dances and see try not to be a deer caught in the headlights!!/  
  
~Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.~  
  
Anzu begin to lose herself and noticed Malik still staring she grabbed his hand and twirled herself under his arm "Lets see how well you can dance" she challenged with a grin. Malik smirk and decided to accept her challenge. He garbbed her waist and started moving his own hips fluidly, rubbing against her Anzu had a look of shock written on her face and Malik snickered at her.  
  
"What? You never bump and grind before?" He ask as Anzu's face got redder. He came closer to her encircling his arms over her still rubbing against her "Just follow my lead" he assured.  
  
"It's not that."  
  
"What? You're too much of a daddy's girl to be a little dirty?" he teased and this made Anzu mad "I'll show you Daddy's girl" she snapped and began to follow his lead.  
  
~Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)~  
  
Anzu blush heavily how she danced this way with Nanbu but it felt good somehow. She began to relax and soon she began to against him fluidly, much to Maliks surprise and pleasure "That's it, lose yourself" he whispered not noticing they were becoming the center of everyone's attention. The girls and guys drooled over at the two dancing couple much to their oblivious response.  
  
"She so lucky to dance with such a hot guy!'  
  
"Check out her moves! Wish she did that to me"  
  
"They're so great together"  
  
"Man I hope I'll get a chance to dance with her"  
  
~I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.~  
  
"Mmmm, you're better than I thought" Malik purred to her pulling her closer to his body.  
  
"Where the hell did they run off to?" Kaiba growled annoyed after he easily defeated the rare hunters they ran off which made him more than peeved. He found himself at Domino dance dome and noticed a motorcycle in the parking lot "That's the bike Anzu was on" he thought. HE begin to head towards the dance club.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Anzu look around the dance floor, trying to take her mind off how close Nanbu's and her bodies were touching she saw Joe steps busting moves on the dance floor but her attention immediately went back to her and Nanbu when he pulled her to him until their bodies completely touched each other and he begin rolling his hips. Nanbu noticed her uneasiness "Too hot for you" he ask and Anzu shook her head. Malik smirk to himself "It's time" he thought.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being in the darkness, doing something that you shouldn't, do you like it" he purred to her deeply. "It feels.nice." she admitted to him, Malik smile; it seem she had a dark side after all. "It always does, it's better to give in to tempataion, darkness, better than freindship, better than love"  
  
"That's not true!" Anzu defended. And Malik lower his head their fore heads touching and making his movements a little aggressive "What are friends good for? To stab you in the back?"  
  
"It's one of the few things you can count on in the world Nanbu" she countered; the heat made her swelter and she begin to breath hard "It no longer exists, Anzu, how many times have you felt you got in the way of your so called friends or they always left you of things?"  
  
Anzu remained silent at this "Don't worry, you don't need them, not freindship, not love, not the light, the darkness is the only true thing that is there, nothing more"  
  
Kaiba found himself at the opening "Seto" mokubas voice spoke over the transmitter. "Yeah mokuba?" he answer "There's a god card close to where you are, check it out"Mokuba said. "Roger"  
  
He begin to enter the club but the guard then stop him "No cutting" he stated and Kaiba smirked at him "Don't you know who I am?" he ask pointing to the initials on his coat. "K-Kaiba-san!" he exclaimed and he stood out of the way "Moron" he spoke and entered the club. Humidity and heat quickly hit him like a brick and he felt sweaty in his trench coat "Where's that god card" he thought to himself and noticed someone at the dance floor.  
  
His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw Anzu; goody little miss friendship, bumping and grinding heavily with the boy he saw earlier. "What the hell is she doing" he exclaimed a bit anger he began to walk towards them but was stop with a barrage of fan girls begging him to dance with them.  
  
Anzu felt extremely uncomfortable at wht Nanbu was saying to her but she had to wonder what most the things he said to her was true "It isn't Yuugi, Jou, and Honda are my friends! They would never turn their back on me, I hope" she thought to herself. The song begin to end and Malik slowly closed his eyes and begin to lean ready to touch her lips with his own. Anzu on the other hand was shocked and try to pull back but she felt so weak, she didn't want to fight back she wanted to give "Yami" she thought as their lips brushed against each other.  
  
"MAZAKI!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!!"  
  
Anzu snap from her trance and look around she saw Kaiba breaking through the barrage of dancing people and fan girls. Before Anzu could ask Kaiba grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Malik and dragging her out of the club. Malik snarled at this and began to follow them.  
  
"KAIBA LET ME GO!! You're hurting me" She pleaded as they walk to a secluded area outside the club. Kaiba finally let go while Anzu rubbed her wrists. "What the hell were you doing dancing like that!?; You look like a slut, honestly Anzu" he scoffed at her. Anzu felt her blood boil.  
  
"HEY!! Since when can you decide what I can do in my private life! It's nothing I couldn't handle!"  
  
"Tch, not from the way I saw it, the way he was all over you"  
  
"From your point of view, probably" She snapped at him "I don't need you to look out for me!" she exclaimed and Kaiba snorted at this. "Don't get any ideas Mazaki about me and your friends getting along, especially Yuugi, As soon as I defeat him I'll reclaim my title as number one duelist!" he boasted.  
  
"IS YOUR PRIDE AND DUELING ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT!! Why can't you just accept the fact that Yuugi's your equal mr.former top duelit of Japan" she countered. Kaiba look at her angrily "Yuugi will never be my equal, I will annihilate him, just wait and see."  
  
"You're so idiotic! While you rant about your pride theres dangerous people after you and Yuugi! They not going to rest until they get what they want, namely your god card to destroy the world" she explain harshly to him. "You believe in that crap? Isis already tried her mind tricks on me but I'm not easily convinced" he spoke arrogantly. "You're such a selfish ass" she insulted and Kaiba glowered at her.  
  
"WHY YOU--" he stop as images flashed through his mind. They were images of the high-preist and the girl who look like Anzu he then saw them kissing passionately in a tight embraced.  
  
Kaiba?" Anzu ask when she noticed the glazed look on his face. "Kaiba? Are you all right?" she ask again shaking his shoulders gently. Kaiba snapped out of the vision and look down at Anzu her eyes full of concern. He then gritted his teeth as he felt something take over his body his bangs coverng his eyes and his head slump down.  
  
"Kaiba, are okay? Answer me!" she pleaded. Kaiba look at her "Oh, don't scare me like" she spoke with relief.  
  
"Akila" he exclaimed in disbelief and Anzu look at him "Who are you--" before she could finish her sentence Kaiba held her in a tight embraced. Malik gave a low growl witnessing this from a safe place "What is the meaning of this" he thought to himself and figure it was not the right time to reveal himself yet.  
  
Kaiba, please, let go of me" she pleaded. He held her tighter "Akila, I thought I lost you" he spoke in a wavering voice. He lowered his head and with a quick movement kissed her needlingly ; Malik saw them with wide eyes. Anzu was in shock at what Kaiba was doing she tried to pull away from his tight embraced, but he never waver kissing her harder, bruising her lips. She managed to get him off and she touched her lips in pain.  
  
Sethos broke from their kiss an look at the only person he had loved in all his lifetime. He saw her face; she look like she was about to cry.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Kaiba held his cheek in pain as he look bewilder at her. "HOW CAN YOU JUST KISS ME LIKE THAT AND ASK WHAT'S WRONG?!? YOU JERK!! YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS!!" she yelled at him tears threatening to spill; she wanted that moment to be shared with Yami not like this.  
  
Kaiba begin to remember what happen; he felt so guilty all of a sudden "Anzu, gomen, I would never, I'm sorry" he replied and put her in a gentle embrace "You jerk, how could you" she said her voice choking. "Anzu what happen just now wasn't me it was the high preist" he tried to explain.  
  
"What?" She ask and Kaiba look at her "This is what I wanted to talk to you earlier, I know you seen some of the visions, some the same as my own" he talk to her. "While we were arguing I had a vision of the high preist and his lover sharing a passionate moment and I saw you, he must have mistook you for his girlfriend and using my body kissed you" he explained. "You're the high prest then,Sethos" Anzu slip and Kaiba eyes widen "How did you know--"  
  
"I had a vision also,about him and Akila" she confessed. "You're Akila then" he spoke in a whisper he look at her this was the woman that the high priest loved,? "Stop that" he mentally curse to himself.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Both turned their head and Kaiba immediately pushed Anzu away from him embarrassed while Anzu averted her gaze. "Nanbu" she spoke and saw the blonde Egyptian giving her a disapproving look "I can leave if you want" he spoke a little harshly.  
  
"Nanbu, can you please take me home a little later" Anzu ask. Nanbu was about to open her mouth but saw the confused and hurt look in her eyes like someone stole something important to her. "Yeah" he replied. HE turned around and begin to walk back to the blub with Anzu following him.  
  
She then felt her wrist being caught, she turned back and saw Kaiba holding it formly but gently. "Will you be going to the chichi night festival in a couple of weeks?" he ask and Anzu gave him a bewildered look.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Just answer my question, will you" he ask again, a little irritation in his voice, Anzu was surprised seing how he acting strange "Yeah" she simply answered and Kaiba smiled inwardly "Can you please let go?" she ask.  
  
"Before I do, just do me this; Don't trust that guy you're with" he answered with a serious tone. Anzu look at him questionably "Don't trust him, don't" he warned and finally let go of her wrist. "And..bump and grind pretty well" he added.  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Hardly" he spoke before leaving her alone she turned around and saw Nanbu waiting for her she ra to him "Sorry" she spoke and he snorted at this. "What's you're problem" she stated. "Nothing, lets just go back" he snapped. As they walk back in his blood boil replaying that secene over and over in his head.  
  
"Note to self: Rip Kaiba's bowels from his belly"  
  
TbC  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
LONG CHAPPIE completed tanx to sm-candy onnce again for her lovely ideas and the lyriccs to the song even though Brittany spears isn't exactly my cup of Tea heh did you get it? Te`a? Neyways before ending this I want to explain some things to those who are confused and some fun facts ^_^  
  
#1-Bakura's ability to move through wall's- I read that he could do this on the net and from someone's fan fiction when she was revealing some Ygo spoilers (Thanx for the free info Anjiru) I thought I used that. As for his name, Bacchus, it actually derives from roman mythology as the god of wine, pleasure, and ecstasy in greek he's known as Dionysus. And for the record book Akila and Bacchus met long before Akila and Sethos that's why Bakura is sorta peeved for the preist stealing his girl away or something.  
  
#2- The Chichibu Yo Matsuri or the Chichibu night festival- An actual festival that occurs around December Sm-candy gave me great infor in this but I'm not going to go into explanation for this I'll just let the later chappies do it for me.  
  
Last but not least this is addressed to Magicman and Smokegirl- When are you going to make some Yugi-oh fan fiction??? Come one already the YgO community must know you're greatness as you so clearly showed in your esca fanfics so post something already! Please??!  
  
Er that's it see ya ^_^  
  
Y.V. 


	8. Sleep Over Guard Watching

Welcome to another chappie of L&D hey guess what I got my first flamer ^_^ I think... It wasn't a really angry letter maybe a rant well instead of complaining how mean you are like most authors usually do instead I thank you for your discreetness in forwarding your opinion on this story. I have read flames FAR more worse and insulting and just plain mean to many of my favorite fanficiton writers *cough* Dark Angel *cough* Lord Dilandau *cough* Instead of giving me a long letter about how unoriginal everything was and I how I should burn and go to hell (Yes I have read flames from other people that intense *__* geez flamerz know where it hurts* You give a short and discreet one so I'm am thankful you were considerate enough to make it blunt. I'm sorry you didn't enjoy this story and it wasn't to your liking hopefully you will enjoy a different story in the near future *Probably unlikely huh ^_^;;;* but every rose has it's thorns. So don't like don't read. Once again I appreciate your thoughtful flame miss or Mr. "erhm..."  
  
Oh in any case they're not really lusting after her I think, Bakura just needs a little closure for an event that happen and Malik is using her to get to Yuugi and Yami and Kaiba hmmm never thought of Kaiba and Ryou just thinks of her as a very close friend ^_^ here have a cookie deary that's for any one else who is pretty much confused about everything that's happening.  
  
And remember people I know this may sound harsh but they're only fictional characters in a fictional story they're not real *Here boos and hisses from angry fan grls* Ah yes reality can be a bitch neyways do not own Yugi-oh and thankies for ideas sm ^_^ on with the fic  
  
*Sleep over guard watching*  
  
*****************  
  
As music blared out and the people dance Anzu and Namu neither spoke a word to each other an uneasy silence conquered them both.  
  
Anzu shifted her eye's nervously her muscles tensing up she felt so weird now "I feel like I cheated on him O_O wait a minute why the hell would I think that I don't even know him well so how can I cheat in him?!?" she thought to herself. She look up and saw Namu with a glazed look over his eyes oblivious to his surroundings Anzu just sighed at this.  
  
"I felt like I did something wrong"  
  
/ You were never one to share your toys Malik /  
  
\oh shut it\  
  
/ Why so defensive? This girl is nothing but a pawn to acquire the pharaohs power either way she's will outlive her purpose for us and for you/  
  
\ ............\  
  
"Namu, it's getting late, you can stay if you want but I'm going home" Anzu worded cautiously. Namu looked at her with apathy and shrugged his shoulders. Anzu nodded and got up from her seat and begin to exit the club. Malik followed her outside to the parking lot; he started up his bike and sat in the front waiting for Anzu to seat herself. She felt her arms circle his waist and tighten around it he felt her tense and uneasiness he growled to himself.  
  
He started the bike following Anzu's instructions to her home, as the wind brush against them Anzu recalled what happen to her and Kaiba her lips still sting from it. "He's the high priest and Yami's enemy but why was he with Akila? She's also Yami's friend also....what about when he took over Kaiba's body, If I'm Akila can she do it as well?"  
  
"Where do I turn now?" Namu ask, breaking into her thoughts. "Turn near that man made river that's where I live" she responded and Namu turned a sharp left, much to her surprise she held tightly to him trying not to get flung off. The bike screeched with a halt "What was that for?" She exclaimed and Namu just snorted at her "I was bored" Anzu huffed at this as she got off the bike "Thank you for dropping me off, Namu" she bowed to him Namu just shrugged his shoulders " see ya then" he stated and begin to turn his bike.  
  
"Wait!!" Anzu found herself shouting out and the blonde turned to her slightly irritated "Um, if you still don't know you're way around, I can be your tour guide" she answered sheepishly.  
  
"Whatever" he answer and with a roar he sped off on his bike. Anzu sighed at this and opened her door "Mom, I home" she yelled and heard laughing coming from the kitchen. "Mom has visitors?" she spoke to herself and walk to the kitchen.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Where have you been young lady? I was worried sick and so were your friends; they've been waiting here for an half n hour at least" she scolded. Anzu dart her eyes to the table and saw the whole gang minus Bakura waving to her. She gulped when she saw Honda and saw him dart his eyes. Her mother look at her with frustration but it soon faded away she was just glad her daughter was safe.  
  
"Now that you're here we can have some dinner" She exclaimed and went to the kitchen fixing up everyone's meals. "You guys are eating with us?" she ask confused and Jou nodded with a grin "She insisted and you know I'm not the type to refuse a lady's invite" he answer and Anzu sighed.  
  
"When it comes to your stomach," she mumbled as she sat down. Dinner was a silent one except for the sounds of chewing and coughing. Anzu's mother look around nervously "So I heard a big storm may be coming tonight" she spoke trying to start the conversation.  
  
"Looks like it's starting now" Yuugi spoke as thunder cracked into the silence following by the sounds of the rain. "Hey Anzu let's go up to your room there's a new card I want to show you" Yuugi exclaimed and Anzu nodded slightly "sure" and look to her mom for approval.  
  
"Of course, you're a big girl; but touch my daughter in any way and I will hurt you"  
  
O_O;;  
  
"All right then.." Anzu began as she sat on her bed. "Anzu, whatever I said; I'm sorry" Honda spoke and Anzu sigh, "I know but, what you said.....it hurt me" she answered.  
  
"It's not Honda's fault, Anzu" Yuugi spoke and she look at him "It was Malik." "Malik?" she ask and saw Yuugi transform into Yami. "Yes. I'm sorry Anzu if I had known what he was trying to attempt, I would have told you sooner" he begin to explain.  
  
"Hey what's going on?"  
  
"Let me explain"  
  
********************  
  
"So that's what happen," Anzu said listening to the rain now slamming against the roof. "Yes, he is the evil I must defeat and saved the world from again" he replied. Anzu look down "Yami, lately I've been having these --" before she could finish speaking her door knock.  
  
"Come in"  
  
"Anzu, the weather's horrible the streets are flooded"  
  
"How are we supposed to get home then?" Jou exclaimed while Honda nodded in agreement. Anzu's mother just smiled at this "Don't worry, I spoke to your parents and they agree that you should stay here for the remainder of the night" she explained. "Here?" Jou ask his voice a little shaky eyeing Anzu's room "There's not enough room for all of us to sleep here." He gulped when he saw Anzu's mothers' eye's narrowed into slits "I never said you were going to sleep in HERE" she stated.  
  
"You gentlemen will be sleeping in the living room but Yuugi, You'll have sleep here in Anzu's room"  
  
"O_O WHA?!?" Yuugi exclaimed immediately looking over and he glance at Anzu's bed "Oh boy" he thought to himself. "I already laid out some extra blankets and my husbands night clothes, if you want to use them down stairs" she added giving Jou and Honda a warning glance before she disappeared form the door.  
  
"Hey, why does she give me and Honda a hard time but not Yuugi?"  
  
"She trusts Yuugi that's why" Anzu explain and Honda huffed at this "Don't we look trustful' he ask; Anzu and Yuugi just exchange glances much to Jou's and Honda's irritation. "Well, it's probably better this way; me and Honda will protect you and Yuugi from Malik" Jou added with a grin puffing out his chest in a brave manner.  
  
"Yeah but who's protecting you?"  
  
"HEY! We have yer mother"  
  
"I feel so safe" Anzu replied sarcastically. A couple of hours passed before the gang decided to call it a night as Jou and Honda retreated to the living room while Yuugi fixed his bed right next to Anzu's. He yawn as he lay on his makeshift bed and saw Anzu looking at him with an amused look.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You're not wearing your little star pajamas" she said with a grin and Yuugi's face grew hot from embarrassment. "Yeah and you're not wearing slutty clothes" he remark and Anzu pretended to take it as an offense "Yugi, you think I'm a slut how could" she exclaimed convincingly and covered her eyes pretending that she was about to cry. "O_O No wait! I was just joking Anzu I don't think you're a slut; you're a very good girl" he exclaimed grabbing her shoulders. Anzu smirk as she grabbed he pillow "Anzu?" Yuugi ask.  
  
"PILLOW ATTACK"  
  
*Thwack*  
  
"GACK!!" Yuugi cried out as the Pillow land on his face and he fell on his bed. "That's for calling me slut, shortstop" she teased and she gulped when she saw the dangerous and mischievous glint in his eyes as he grabbed his own pillow "You called me short; you will suffer the short mans wrath" he exclaimed and with a battle cry hit Anzu on the head with his pillow.  
  
"THAT'S IT! NO ONE MESSES WITH THE HAIR AND LIVES"  
  
"BRING IT ON!!" Yuugi challenge "Uh-oh" he thought as Anzu grabbed for her pillow and hit it on his side he begin to fight back. Yuugi and Anzu laughed while they hit each other with the pillows having a blast Yuugi knocked the pillow from Anzu's hands and gave her a grin "I win this game" he said with triumph and Anzu grinned at him "Yuugi, I just remember; you suck at wrestling"  
  
"ACK!!"  
  
"Say Uncle!'  
  
"NEVER!!"  
  
"SAY IT!"  
  
"You may take my pride my duel monster deck but you'll never take..MY FREEDOM!!"  
  
"Geez Yuugi just say uncle"  
  
"Oh no this time I'll beat you" he exclaimed and begin to wrestle out of her choker hold. "Yuugi, you can never bet me in wrestling" she exclaimed holding on to him. "Yeah well....I know where you're ticklish" he said in a dark sadistic voice and begin to tickle under her arms"  
  
"EEK! YUUGI STOP!!"  
  
"Say uncle!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! YUUGI STOP!! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME PEE MY PANTS!!!"  
  
"Say I'm the king of games"  
  
"HAHA(gasp) YuHAHAugi (gasp)the kingHAHAHAHAHAHAof games!!" She choked out and the tickling ceased. Anzu and Yuugi were gasping for air holding their chests tightly "We're to old for this" Yuugi exclaimed and fell on his bed with exhaustion. "That was low Yuugi" Anzu said and Yuugi only chuckled at this "All's fair in pillow fights" he countered with a wink as Anzu fell on her bed. She started to giggle followed by Yuugi's chuckling and soon they were just plain out laughing then they settled down to a peaceful silence.  
  
"Hey Yuugi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How long have we've been friends?"  
  
"Ever since elementary school; except you bully me all the time" Yuugi answer and heard laugh a little at this "Yeah, I still feel bad about doing that to you" she replied. Yuugi look up at the ceiling listening to his and Anzu's rhythmic breathing.  
  
"So much has happen to us hasn't it, Anzu?"  
  
"Yeah, ever since you figured out the Millennium puzzle and met Yami, our lives have been anything but normal"  
  
"Yeah who would of thought that I'm destined to help Yami save the world again?" he exclaimed and heard Anzu made an mmhm in reply. "Yuugi, after this is all over I say we get out of here and enjoy some R/r you know with the gang; you Honda, Jou, Mai, anyone we can think of" Anzu suggested.  
  
"Anzu...what almost happen to you today made me realized how much you mean to me, if Kaiba hadn't been there then--"  
  
"Yuugi, it's all right; I felt the same way when you were trapped in the warehouse while it was on fire, I thought I lost you" Anzu confessed. Yuugi smiled at this "Well, I guess best friends do feel exactly what the other is feeling"  
  
"Hey, I thought Jou was--"  
  
"He is, but you also my best friend; you've always been there ever since we were kids, you even took on kids twice your size if they were bothering me; even before I ever came across the puzzle and Yami, so you are special to me" he explain. Anzu laugh at this "Remember that one time when Domon was picking on you and I gave him an atomic wedgie?"  
  
"Haha, he couldn't walk straight for a week"  
  
"Ohh, when you're grandpa dressed as a mummy that one Halloween and he had me trapped then BAM you hit him with the bat!?"  
  
"Oh man, he still brings that up to guilt trip me: Yuugi remember when you hit your dear grandpa with the bat? I swear my memory taint what it use to be because of it" He imitated and chuckled at this. "Hey how about that one time when we..."  
  
*hours later*  
  
Everyone in the Mazaki household was sound asleep except for Anzu she couldn't sleep, she tried but it was futile and she succumb to listen to the rain beat against the house if she was lucky it make her fall asleep. She soon begin to count sheep but that didn't work then her mind went back to all the visions she was having and sighed at this "I should have told them when I had a chance" she thought to herself.  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
Anzu look up and saw the spirit looking at her with solemn eyes "Oh, I-" she began. She look down in embarrassment "What am I going to say to him?" she thought to herself; it was the guy she like after all. "Am I disturbing you" Yami ask to the brunette and she shook her head "Not at all, I just have a lot of things on my mind lately" she relied.  
  
"Why aren't you asleep?"  
  
"I don't really need sleep, besides with a maniac like Malik around I don't think I can" he spoke motioning to little Yuugi peacefully asleep. "Anzu, how did you meet Yuugi?" he ask. Anzu smiled at this "Believe it or not we didn't meet under the best of circumstances, I use to bully him around along with the kids" she spoke al little disgusted thinking about.  
  
"But Yuugi, he didn't mind, no matter how many time I teased him, he would always smile to me in the morning and say good morning Anzu or I hope you have a good day, and it made me feel bad"  
  
Yami waited for her to continue and notice her eyes slightly darken "Then one day, I was walking from school and I saw kids much older then I was, they were picking on Yuugi and.." she stop and gritted her teeth in remembrance.  
  
"They pushed him in the man made river" she forcefully said and saw Yami look a bit shock. "They didn't know Yuugi couldn't swim and when they saw he wasn't coming up they ran, like cowards they ran to leave him to drown."  
  
"You saved him, didn't you" Yami interrupted. Anzu nodded "I remember how I ran and jump in after him he was so lifeless, floating in the water I tried to pull him out but the current was so strong. How I clench to him tightly, I refused to leave him there, I wouldn't leave him there, somehow that courage, gave me strength to save him, luckily his grandpa was looking for him but when I pulled him out, he wasn't breathing"  
  
"And?"  
  
"His grandpa performed CPR on him, he didn't swallow to much water so he was lucky, but, what really broke my heart was when he look at me and he smiled "You a good friend' he said to me and I broke down crying on the spot" she finished. Yami look at her engross into the story "What happen to the boys that pushed him in" he ask. "I reported them and they were punish"  
  
"You and Yuugi?"  
  
"We've never been apart since." She said looking at him fondly. Yami smiled at her "Thank you, you have taken care of him long before he was aware of my existence" he spoke. Anzu felt her cheeks go hot at this "Yami, I've been having these vision lately, more like dreams about you, Yuugi, Egypt even" she began and saw his eyes slightly widen.  
  
*****************  
  
You have seen all of this in your visions" he ask and Anzu nodded. "I'm afraid, for the both of you, is this what you and Yuugi will have to face? Alone?" she spoke. "Yuugi and I are never alone, we have our friends with us, we have nothing to fear" he explained.  
  
"I wish I could be strong like that, and not weak"  
  
"Sometimes a persons greatest weakness can be their strength" Yami said and Anzu look at him confused. "Yami, did you know a girl name Akila?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Anzu begin to explain the one vision she wanted to leave out but after heavily editing it explain it to Yami "The pharaoh said to the high priest that Akila was a childhood friend of his, and I was just wondering" she finished and Saw Yami rubbed his temples at this.  
  
"I'm sorry but, I can't remember everything, all is a blur to me" he apologized. "Oh, it's all right, I'm sure it will come back" she assured and look at her clock "Oh wow, six in the morning, I don't feel tire at all" She exclaimed.  
  
"You should get some sleep Anzu, I will remain here watching over Yuugi and You" he said and Anzu nodded hiding her red cheeks "Thanks" she yawned "well goodni--zzzzzzzzz" Anzu already fell into a deep slumber and Yami just smile at this, his Hikari was so lucky to have such great friends. He look from the window and saw the sunrise.  
  
"After everything she has told me, I sense our future and the worlds shall be in much greater danger than I thought"  
  
TbC  
  
********************  
  
Geh sorry no Malik this time I wanted to make a cute friendship ficcie with Yuugi and Anzu so sorry for the lameness and also this may be the last chapter I'll be writing for now because I'm currently studying for final, finals SUCK!! So r/r  
  
Y.V. 


	9. What's going on?

Welcome to another chappie of L&D I would like to thank for all the reviews and sorry for thee wait, crappy finals just finish. (Most of them anyways) so I have SUMMER VACATION *You hear angels singing in the background* finally some free time to fully become an Internet junkie mahaha! So I'll be updating like drunken orangutan and now on with the fic!!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Malik-sama, what is wrong?" Lisid ask with concern as he look at this master; he had been awake since he came from wherever he went. "Nothing" Malik replied hastily; Lisid wasn't buying into it.  
  
"The plan wasn't successful?"  
  
Malik jerked, hearing this "No, the plan went along perfectly!" He snapped at him and sprawled himself onto his bed letting out a heavy sigh. Lisid frowned at this; Malik usually wasn't so irritable it just wasn't in his character to get so easily aggravated. "Did something happen between you and the girl" He bravely ask and heard Malik snorted.  
  
"Everything went along smoothly, Lisid" Malik exclaimed and buried his face in his pillow; why was he interrogating him all of the sudden? He wanted some sleep dammit and the last thing he wanted to talk about was his evening with the pharaoh's friend, Anzu. "Status report Lisid" He spoke from his pillow making a muffled sound inaudible.  
  
"We have acquired twenty-five rare cards so far from battle city tournaments" Lisid reporting and Malik smirked at this. "Perfect" the more rare cards Malik would have the more pleasure he had of crushing the pharaoh in many ways. "Is that all?" Malik ask and Lisid nodded in reply.  
  
"Now that has been settled; would you care to tell me about your date?"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" Malik roared at him his face flustered holding his rod dangerously. "You can't hide nothing from me, Malik" Lisid spoke casually to him and Malik scowled at him "Why do you want to know?" he ask looking at the ceiling.  
  
"You are troubled, I just want to know so I can relieve you of your frustration Malik" Lisid explain. "You could have said that, not--"  
  
"Date?" He cut him off and saw Malik narrow his eyes at him dangerously "I'll tell you if it get you to shut-up" Malik exclaimed and cursed under his breath. Malik begin to explain to him what happen while Lisids listen to him patiently he smirked when he saw Lisid's eyes slightly widen in surprise when he told him about the bump and grind and could have sworn he rapidly blush three shades of red.  
  
"Then Kaiba kissed her; she look like she was enjoying it" He spoke and felt blood boil and curse to himself why did that flashback piss him off so much? "Not like I care, she's just a pawn" he battled mentally while Lisid look with pensive thoughtfulness.  
  
"Malik, are you that lonesome?" Lisid ask and Malik jerked his head towards him. "What nonsense do you speak now?" he retorted while Lisid remained unfazed. "Malik, as long as I could remember, you have always been alone. Father never gave you a life you were entitled to have" he explain and heard Malik sigh at this.  
  
"Lisid, we have always protected that wretched king and for what? While we slave away he enjoys to our expense!" he spat at him. "I will have revenge for father and mother and gain Yami's power even using his beloved friends against him," he added with a malicious smirk.  
  
"The why haven't you taken control of the girl, using the Millennium rod?"  
  
Malik stopped at this and gripped the rod tightly " I would like to have a little fun with her; it's much more entertaining to manipulate someone than just to control their minds" he answered brazenly and Lisid snorted at this. "Malik, you play a dangerous game, but remember, you're still just a boy" he spoke before standing up and exiting the room.  
  
Malik growled at this and buried his face in the pillow "I'm just a kid my ass, soon to be pharaoh of the world" he thought to himself. But what Lisid said caused him to think and it was true ever since he was a small child, he was always alone, he never talk or saw anyone else, except for Lisid and Isis, but mostly his father. "All my life I was told to protect the pharaohs tomb, until he one day come back, our family suffer because of it" he thought angrily and his thoughts went to his back he still remembered the hours of pain he endured as the ritual was burn into his flesh. "I was ten when the ritual was engraved onto me, then Lisid--" he stopped and remembered it well; Lisid approached him the side of his face scarred and bloody "Malik, I will not leave your side I have felt your pain" he spoke to the sniffling child as he embraced himself with his burn flesh still fresh.  
  
"Yes Yami will pay for everything he put my family through, one way or another"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Fingers busily clack on the laptop in the Seto Kaiba's room evident that like all day when he work he had insomnia except this time he wasn't working, he was searching. He wiped his forehead in exhaustion it was hard especially for a master hack as himself but he finally decrypted Isis files with a satisfied smirk he begin to write the name he searched for.  
  
"Sethos, the high priest of Egypt and the pharaohs right hand man. Believe to be one of the most powerful sorcerers during that millennia. Legend says that he used people as sacrifices in order to obtain their ka to build the pharaohs army" Seto spoke to himself and shook his head in disbelief. "They expect me to believe that" he thought to himself who in truth was beginning to believe in some parts.  
  
Some  
  
His eyes trailed down his duel monsters deck as he picked them up and took out the first three cards on the top. He smiled at himself as he gazed at his three blue-eyes white dragons, his favorite monster. They represented power, pure power and strength and struck fear in the heart that anyone who opposed them just like him in a way in fact.  
  
"It's hard to believe that I possessed such power when I was alive"  
  
Kaiba jerked his head looked around "Who's there!" He demanded and receive no reply he cursed under his "Great now I'm having hallucinations" he muttered to himself and felt a cold shiver throughout his body.  
  
"I am not an illusion, High priest Sethos" the voice spoke again and Kaiba stood form his seat, following the origin of the voice until he looked at his bed. "I'll ask one more time; show yourself" He repeated scowling. His bed begin to glow a bluish white as it begin to take form Kaiba took a step back in surprise as the aura took form of a person, more so a girl. She brushed her white hair to her right shoulder and her icy blue stare never left Kaiba.  
  
"Who the hell are you!? You're trespassing!" Kaiba snapped threatening to take out his cell phone "Don't you recognize me? I'm the blue eyes white dragon," she answer which cause Kaiba to drop the phone in disbelief. "You're--" he stop and begin to laugh, much to the girls annoyance "You expect me to believe that!?" he exclaimed with disgust.  
  
"If this is another one of Isis tricks." he began and the girl eyes began to glow an eerie blue, which cause him to gulp slightly. She stood from the bed and began to descend to him slowly her icy expression never leaving him. She finally stop in front of him and their blue eyes met causing a shiver to go down his spine. "You're him yet you're not" she finally spoke and Kaiba huffed at this "Great, don't tell you believe I'm that high priest; I'm not an reincarnation of anything!!" He spat and she remained unfazed.  
  
"You killed me to gain the ka of you're faithful blue-eyes dragon; don't you remember? Sethos?"  
  
"SHUT-UP!! I'VE NEVER KILLED ANYONE!!" Kaiba found himself shouting at her his blood boil of all the things people could accuse him killer he would not tolerate. The girl began to laugh at this "Oh please, you are a killer; how many people did you sacrifice to build up the pharaohs army? You even killed--" she stop at this and a look of pity swept through her blue eyes and Kaiba noticed this.  
  
"Why did you stop? You seem to be indulging in my anger" he spoke and she look him her eyes immediately hardened. "I came with a warning to you Sethos" she replied.  
  
"Don't call me Sethos!" he spat. "You are who you, you cannot deny it" she replied. "Well I know who I am, I'm Seto Kaiba! He exclaimed. The ghost seem to become aggravated "I have not much time, you are in danger, Sethos, he will come for you" she spoke and Kaiba walked from her his back facing.  
  
"Why are you telling me this? I killed you according to what you believed" he said. "I know, but I am the blue eyes white dragon, your blue eyes white dragon, and I will always be faithful, to you"  
  
Kaiba turned around but saw nothing. "She's gone..." he thought and slump to the ground tired "What the hell is happening" he muttered before going to a dreamless sleep.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Akila, is this a good idea?"  
  
"Scared Yami"  
  
"For your safety, then yes I am" The pharaoh replied and Akila just sighed; he just worried too much for his own good. "Yami, I will win; these daggers never let me down before" Akila assured and Yami just frown.  
  
"Akila....I ask you to be careful; you're going against a beast from the shadow realm for Ra's sake!" Yami exclaimed as they walked along the polish floors coming closer to their destination. Akila just twirled her daggers casually while Yami continued to worry.  
  
"My pharaoh if this displeases you so then I won't do it"  
  
"Liar"  
  
"I know, but if I am to prove myself to be able to be one your guards to your council than I must" she replied and looked up as they were greeted by Joset, another of Yami's close friends. Joset just grinned at her "So the little girl is gonna play with the big boys is she" he teased and Akila shot him a dirty look while Yami sighed, these two always gotten into an argument.  
  
"Joset, I have no time for your pitiful taunts," Akila snapped and Joset sighed and hugged her unexpectedly "Akila, you are as hard headed as they come so be careful" he warned. "I will" she assured and the doors opened and Yami's council; the priests and priestesses greeted them. Akila immediately bowed to them waiting for her task in hand.  
  
"Pharaoh is this the women who wishes to be your protector?" on the priests ask and Yami nodded in reply "Yes" he answered. The priests murmured to themselves while Akila began to feel nervous, she stole a quick glance and noticed that Sethos was along with the others and he look at her with indifference.  
  
"Then let the test began"  
  
The councils began to chant in unison as Akila gripped her daggers tightly was she ready for this? "Well If I die then I wasn't" she notion to herself and noticed the stone tablet began to rise and a dark energy began to surround it. Everything began to grow dark around them as the spirit emerge and the dark energies engulfed it. One of the servants led Yami to his seat while Joset followed.  
  
"This will be most entertaining won't it?" Sethos ask and Yami just scowled; how dare the high priest mock such a dangerous situation, especially the life of one of his closest comrades. "I summon you, battle ox," Sethos shouted and Yami look at him shocked. Akila readied herself as she saw the monster materialized and let out a beastly roar, "Here goes"  
  
The monster stepped and turned to her it thirsted for blood, hers. With another roar it began to charge at her with full speed. Akila ready herself in a position that would allow her to dodge at a moments notice. The battle ox raised it's axe and attack her, Akila dodged out of the way, rolling on the ground under the concealment of the dust that was uplifted during the ox's assault. She threw her dagger straight at it's but it didn't go through it's armor "Shit, It's armor stronger than I thought" she thought to herself. The ox just snorted and began to unleash a barrage of attacks upon her and Akila was barely dodging out of the way. She hissed in pain as the axe cut through the flesh of the arm. It roared in instinct as the blood scent cling to it as an aphrodisiac.  
  
Akila grabbed her arm and shook off the pain, she look at it in anger; she was now pissed off. Without warning she ran towards it at full speed not noticing the look of horror and incredulity on Joset's and Yami's face. "I WILL DESTROY YOU" She cried to it and begin a barrage of attacks at it. She couldn't cut through the armor and curse under her breathe "How can I defeat a creature with armor like this, there has to be a way" she thought to herself and had the wind knock out of her all of the sudden as she hit against the wall.  
  
"AKILA!!" Yami cried out suddenly standing up. "Calm yourself, pharaoh" Sethos replied coolly but in truth he himself began to worry a little. Akila lick the blood that dribbled down on her lip and look up; The battle ox took it's time walking towards her enjoying it's ever close victory, it's ax gleaming with some of her now dried blood. "How do I defeat a beast like this" she motioned to herself and noticed something.  
  
"His armor....." She thought; some cracks became evident on it as it walk closer to her his belt look especially worn from the barrage of attacks she tied on it earlier. "My daggers may not penetrate through his armor but perhaps his own weapon" she thought and look up and saw the Ox looking at her with blood lust as he raised his ax ready to cut her head in half. With a blast of strength she stabbed at his torso putting all he strength concentrating on the belt to break the ox snorted in aggravated and brought down the axe. Akila sense this and moved out of the way causing the ox to cut through it's own torso. It screamed out in pain and look up and saw the girl look at him with determination and rage as she plunge both her daggers into its eyes. It roared in pain dropping its axe and grabbing the daggers, pulling them out of its eyes.  
  
Akila panted and grabbed a hold of it's axe it was so heavy but she knew to only kill the beast was by it's own weapon. "You're life ends" She spat before she swing the axe right into it's neck, silencing it, for the last time. The ox fell to the ground and its body disappeared, returning back to the shadow realm. She panted heavily and dropped to her knees supporting herself with her arms. "Akila!" Joset shouted and ran to her "You're stupid you know that!" he shouted to her. "Joset, I just fought a hell-beast from the shadow realm, I am stupid" she retorted and look to the council; she saw that Yami's face was incredibly pale and she regretted her decision to do this.  
  
"You have past" one of them spoke solemnly and Akila let out a long sigh "Akila!" she heard Yami cry out and look up seeing the pharaoh giving her a worried yet pissed off look. "You--" he began and Akila shook her head "Yami, I survived, that's all that matters" she spoke and picked herself up; leaning on Joset for support "If Tishiusu witness this he be cutting you're head off by now" Joset exclaimed and heard Akila laugh at this.  
  
"Pharoah I want to talk to her alone if you mind" Sethos broke in and Joset jumped in surprise "When you get down here" He cried out holding his chest. "High priest she been through enough can it wait?" he ask and Sethos just shook his head. "He's probably going to sacrifice you because you killed his monster" Joset whisper and Akila elbowed him in the torso "Joset, shut- up, don't scare me like that!" she whispered back to him.  
  
"If we may" Sethos ask and Akila nodded giving Yami and Joset an assuring glance. "Oh yeah, he's definitely going to sacrifice her for his monster she killed" Joset spoke and Yami step on his foot "Shut-up Joset"  
  
"WHAT!?? You don't believe those rumors about him sacrificing the people for their ka to summon more monsters?" Joset exclaimed. Yami remained silent at this.  
  
"What is it that you wanted to speak to me, high priest?' Akila ask and Sethos snorted at this "You killed my monster" he stated and Akila felt herself shiver "Great, the only time Joset could be right and I'm going to get sacrificed" she thought to herself. "I still feel nervous around him; I guess the fact last time I saw him we were stark naked and he was peeping on me" she notion.  
  
"I wasn't peeping I was caught off guard"  
  
O_O  
  
Sethos look at her slightly amused "You're facial expressions are easy to read," He explained to her and Akila began to grow angry "Sethos what is the meaning of this!?!" she demanded bravely and Sethos looked at her coldly.  
  
"Usually no one speaks to me like that"  
  
"Well, you're pissing me off after I almost face the afterlife with your monster" she retorted to him. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your success, nothing more" he answered. "Is that so?" she spoke and noticed something out of the corner of her eye and her eye's widen in surprise "BACCHUS!??" she thought as she saw the thief she had met once before stealing more trinkets of the pharaoh. Bacchus noticed her and put a finger over his mouth while Akila look at him with an angry glare; didn't he learn his lesson before?  
  
Sethos noticed this "What is it?" he spoke and began to turn "Oh it's nothing" Akila quickly said and grabbed his arm turning him away from where Bacchus hid. "Why are you nervous?" he ask with suspicion "O-Oh it's nothing" she replied leading him to another way. All of the sudden Sethos grabbed a hold of her arm and blue eyes met each other "You should know better than to hide anything from me or from the pharaoh for that matter" he spoke harshly. He let go and began to walk away Akila sighed in relief  
  
"Bacchus, you idiot" she thought to herself. As she walk to where she last saw them. "Bacchus" she begin to call and met cold steel against her throat. "You seem to have lost your touch, dagger woman" she heard a low voice said. "Why are you back?" she spoke with no hesitance "Unfinished business" he began. Akila's eye glance at his hand, they were blood stain "Did he kill someone?" she thought a bit frightened and her eyes widen when she saw that his torso had a gape with.  
  
"You're hurt" she exclaimed. "Nothing but a minor step back" he replied. "She begin to struggle as he grip the dagger tighter to her throat "Do you want to die?"  
  
"Do you? You're hurt!?!" she replied and Bacchus laugh at this, "I have endured much more pain than this" he boasted as his eyes begin to grow heavy and he let the dagger slip "Too much blood..." he spoke before he fell to the ground.  
  
"Bacchus!!"  
  
Anzu opened her eyes and look up it was morning she look down from the bed and saw Yuugi was no longer there. "Yuugi? Yami?" she called out. She got from the bed and rubbed her eyes she was quite surprise "I took on a monster..no, Akila took on a monster" she thought to herself.  
  
"I wonder what happen to that boy? Bacchus was it?" she thought. She wanted to tell Yami about it also, if she could find him. She found herself in the kitchen with her mother slightly drinking coffee "Mom? Where are Yuugi and everyone else?" She ask and her mother looked up. "Oh Anzu, they left some while a go, something about battle city and duels. I tried to wake you p but you were so sound asleep" she explain and Anzu muttered an o under her breathe.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
12:30  
  
"I slept that long!?!?!" She exclaimed and her mother nodded. "Yes Jou was planning to do something to you in your sleep, it involved warm water" she spoke and Anzu growled at this.  
  
"You were going to make me pee in my sleep huh Jou," she thought angrily. She let out a yawn "We'll I'm going to take a walk to help wake up, is that ok mom?" she ask and her mother nodded. "Oh yes Yuugi left you something, it's a picture, he said he forgot to give it to you when you last met" she spoke as she handed her a photo and Anzu took it and she smiled. It was a picture of everyone making peace signs to the camera she was right by Yuugi as she let out a toothy grin show with an eye winking. They took this picture shortly after the Millennium puzzle was solved and Jou and Honda decided to become friends with her and Yuugi.  
  
"Thanks mom" she said and she just smiled at her "Don't thank me thank Yuugi; I can't believe how he and you have grown.." she trailed off with a pensive look on her face.  
  
"It's been nine years, since your father died, hasn't it?" she spoke and Anzu nodded in reply. Her other suddenly smiled at her "He would be so proud of You Anzu, you were always his little ballerina, and know you're a beautiful young woman"  
  
"Mom...." Anzu began as pain memories resurface. "I remembered after he died you changed, you were so distant and cold you were young but it sill affected you so much, but you met Yuugi and then the cheerful little girl came back, but I wonder."  
  
"Mom, it's no one fault it happen and that's it" Anzu cut her off. She took her in an embraced "Mom, it's ok Dad, dad wouldn't want us to live in the past, he would want us to keep living because that was his dream, see us live" Anzu said with tears streaming down as she gently rocked her mother back and forth.  
  
"Thank you, Anzu" her mother sniffled and wiped her tears "oh my look at me, I'm such a wreck and I go to work in a few minutes" she exclaimed and begin to get read.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Anzu walk for god knows how long holding the picture close to her chest "Yuugi, he's always been their for me..." she thought as so many memories flash through her mind. She let a sad smile show "And I've never told him or anyone about how I felt when he died...even though I wanted to, I couldn't" She let out a sigh while walked through the great wall of people as she became oblivious to her surroundings. Despite her friends she begin to feel so lonely lately she assumed that everyone was wrapped up in their business especially Yuugi and the spirit. She spied a couple walking together holding hands and quickly look to the ground well it made sense she was at the age where she wanted someone more than just a friend get close to.  
  
"Damn hormones" she cursed to herself and noticed she was near the arcades and saw DDR a grin showed as she ran into the arcades. She saw a big crowd and noticed Joe steps was once again showing off his moves he noticed her and let a smile show "Anzu, wuzzup? Care to take a beating?" he challenge and Anzu smirk at him "Isn't it the other way around?' she teased and a big group of people begin to mutter evident that some where their to witness the last time Anzu went against Joe steps.  
  
Anzu went to the platform and slipped in a coin as the game begin. As soon the music started she lost herself as she followed the arrows the music and she was lost in her owned world oblivious to the people. As she danced to the steps she began to have flashbacks. She was a small girl and she danced with a tall man whose eyes sparkled full of warmth and light. The memory changed again as she found herself staring at the lifeless body before her she didn't understood why he wouldn't wake up even though she called fro him over and over again.  
  
The music began to grown louder and she continue to dance to it as more memories resurface and she felt her eyes water. She then saw Yuugi as a little kids then he changed into Yuugi as he was "Anzu" he begin then his eyes widen and he outstretch to her as he disintegrated before her very eyes.  
  
"YUUGI!!" she screamed suddenly and dropped to her knees while everyone stop to look at her "Anzu, are you alright?' Joe steps ask and begin to reach towards her "STAY AWAY!!" she cried and ran from the people from the arcade. She continued to run until she ran out of breathe and reluctantly stop she covered her face with her hands "No, he's not going to die, he's not going to die" she repeated to herself she was near hysteria.  
  
"No he won't die he won't die like my dad; he won't..." she cried to herself leaning against a wall for support. "Namu, I have to find him, he had to know something about all this," she thought to herself or that strange woman Isis. She supported herself and noticed she was right by the museum where she and Yami went the one time on their date Yuugi set them up with. She begin to walk towards it she was going to get answers now about everything she was going to find out one way or another.  
  
TbC  
  
********************************************************  
  
What will happen? Will Anzu find out more then she wanted to know? What did her last vision mean Yuugi's death or something else? And will Malik be able to succeed to manipulate Anzu through his lies? To find out you must read and review but I'll try to post this up ASAP since I kind of experiencing a writer's block but I'll do it for you the reviewers.  
  
fOX 


	10. Prove you wrong

Hello all I updated a little early cuz I just got a blast of creative juices ^_^  
  
And hey another flamer by the name of Malik Ishtar, which he wrote BOO YOU SUCK!! I thought this was Malik and Anzu and ur Grammer suck!!  
  
I have one thing to say to that...........BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHOHOHOH OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEE...hoooo *sighs and wipes the tears off her face from too much laughing* Thank you for giving me a good laugh Mr.Ishtar, and I know my grammar sucks, that's why I'm not gonna be a writer ^_^ and if you don't like, don't read, sides, this is just the light stuff the tender pieces have yet to be cut, Ney ways that was a good laugh thankers ^_^ heheheheheheee...forgive and forget cuz life's too short ta hate and even more to be a meanie!!! Right ppl?  
  
(Plot development man, plot development!)  
  
*In the past*  
  
*****************************************  
  
As Anzu walk, she noticed a familiar tan-skin blonde walking around "Namu" she spoke to herself and begin to run towards him. "NAMU" she called out and saw him turn around. She was near him until she slip her footing and crash landed into him she gave out a yelp and closed her eyes expecting o hit the pavement with a sickening thud. She opened her eyes and let a light groan she look at her arms, confused "I'm not hurt" she said and heard a loud groan. She look down and her face went red from embarrassment.  
  
"Namu, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" she exclaim looking down on the groaning youth "Geez are you always that clumsy?" he answered and rubbed his head, he opened his eye and look up at her with a slight growl. That's when he noticed; she was on top of him.  
  
"Ahem"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I see you're making yourself comfortable on top of me" he said with a smirk on his face. Anzu look at him strangely then blushed a bright crimson quickly getting off of him "sorry" she said once again as Namu sat up "Whatever" he spoke hiding a faint blush on his own cheeks. "Namu, I need your help!?" She exclaimed looking him distressed.  
  
Malik gave her a strange look "What is she babbling?" he thought to himself. "Namu, I need to know more about you, I mean, you know a lot about Yami right? And the millennium items?" she ask and Malik suppress his anger "Yes, what about it" he said calmly but deep inside he was screaming obscenities to the pharaoh. "I need you to meet him," she said and not noticing grabbed to his arm.  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"If I made myself known the rare hunters would become more anxious and may set more drastic action, it may mean hurting the pharaoh in the process" he lied convincingly and smiled smugly when he saw she was believing him. "I see, but how will you help Yami?" she ask to him and Malik rack his brain for another lie.  
  
"You needn't worry about that, I have my ways," he said in a mysterious manner. Anzu nodded her head "Well, let me take you out to lunch then" she blabbed out and covered her mouth in revelation. Malik eyes widen in surprise did he just hear her say what he thought she said?  
  
"Did you just ask me.........out on a date?" he ask genuinely surprised actually. Anzu was speechless "I can't believe I just said that" she thought. "Er, well, it's a way I can apologize for using you as a air bag, and I want to know more about you" she said but mentally slap herself when she realized that she said she wanted to get to know you. Malik look at her, he was in a state of confusion, disgust, and intrigue. First off he was disgusted because this was the one of the pharaohs friends and eeewwwww he would contract his cooties. Secondly he was somewhat confuse about this girl, she was weird no one never ask him out before or did she really ask him out? "Well she did say she wanted to know me," he thought to himself.  
  
/ Malik, she wants to know Namu better, not you, but this is also an opportunity to get some information from her about the pharaoh/  
  
\I see your point\  
  
"Oh man, he probably thinks I'm a freak now" Anzu thought to herself glumly so much for getting the answers she wanted to know but then, her eyes lit up "Hey I can still ask that woman about it" she thought to herself, either way it was a win-win situation, except now Namu would think she was a freak. "Hey, what's so wrong about getting to now him better? He looks like a guy with a interesting past" she thought to herself while she look at Namu and notice he had a glazed look on his eyes.  
  
"I think I fell on him to hard....." she spoke to herself which caused Namu to snap out of his daze. Malik look at her with distrusting eyes this was still new to him "Namu, um it's not a date, I just wanna treat you kind of a I'm sorry so lets be friends?" she quickly said. "She feels guilty too easily" he thought but found himself nodding to her offer. Anzu clasp her hands "Ok then where do you wanna eat, and please somewhere not expensive; I don't have a lot of money on me" she replied. As Malik pick himself up he look around "Ok it's not a date, which is good, yet I'm still confused."  
  
"How about that taco place?"  
  
"Taco bell or Del taco?"  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"One of them has chalupas"  
  
"Chihuahuas?? They serve dogs??? Disgusting, never mind, lets just go to a burger place!"  
  
"...........ok............"  
  
As they walk away from the museum Anzu look back to it "I'll come back later" she promise to herself.  
  
/What will you do?/  
  
\I plan to get close to her, haven't I told you this already?\  
  
"Here we are" Anzu broke through his thoughts and they entered inside the burger place. As they sat to their seats Malik look around "When was the last time I actually ate at a fast food place like a regular kid?" he thought to himself letting his face rest on his arm while Anzu ordered the food for them.  
  
"Namu what do you want?"  
  
"Double cheese burger with large curly fires, and large soda"  
  
O_O  
  
"I have a big appetite" he replied "For my wallet" Anzu grumbled to herself while she went to the counter and order their meals.  
  
The meal was an awkward one; neither spoke a word to each other silently eating their food. "So..." Anzu began and Namu gave her a look that said you're talking to me? "Do you like Japan so far?" she ask hoping to start a conversation, it felt so tense just being silent.  
  
"It's ok, I guess"  
  
"And your host family?"  
  
"I live alone"  
  
"Oh...." Anzu replied "I might as well ask him about Yami" she thought to herself. "Namu, who is the pharaoh, I mean Yami?" She ask. Malik grinded his teeth in anger at the sound of that name but force himself to calm down, this was part of his strategy after all and some sacrifices would have to be made.  
  
"Yami, was the pharaoh of Egypt, he was the creator of the Millennium items and a very powerful sorcerer" he spoke and saw Anzu immediately absorbed to it, much to his disgust. Long ago, even before Yami became pharaoh, people found a way to open a realm of darkness were creatures only one would imagine existed, it is known as the shadow realm."  
  
"Wow and Yami, sealed them all away when they almost destroyed the world..."  
  
Malik jerked up and look at her, once again this girl surprised him "I thought you didn't know anything about this" he snap with agitation. "Not all of it, I mean Isis only told yami and I a small portion" she explain and Malik's eyes widen. "Sister, I see you've already gotten to the pharaoh," he thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to get more answers, and I was on my way to the museum and then, well you know what happen."  
  
"All of this for the pharaoh?"  
  
"Well, yes, and no..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Malik ask, his irritation glowing little by little. "I've just been having these dreams, vision some of the future and even some from the past..." she explain to him.  
  
/Interesting/  
  
\What is Yami?\  
  
/She's a premonitionist but also, it seems she having recollection of events happening in the past, this could prove useful/  
  
Malik nodded mentally and decided to probe in deeper "What are they about?" he ask and Anzu slightly turned away. "I'm not sure, but they have something to do with Yami, Egypt and the god cards, and maybe Yuugi's destiny, and I want to know what they mean, so I can help my friends" she explain.  
  
"Not this friendship crap again" Malik exclaim in exasperation. Anzu glared at him "What did you just say?" he ask trying to keep her composure. Malik snickered seeing he hit a nerve with her, and decided to see how much he would get away with saying before she breaks.  
  
"You heard me, friendship is a load of bull"  
  
"That's not true, Namu friendship--"  
  
"Spare me, I've heard this before when you grinded me at that dance club" he replied and saw her flush furiously. Anzu growled t him; how dare he say something like that to her. "What's wrong? Can't take the truth?" he ask chewing on a fry.  
  
"Friendship is an illusion, it makes you weak to those who wish to prey on you"  
  
"How can you say that when you're friends with Ryou?" She spoke and felt a shivered down her spine knowing that the Yami returned in her friend's body. Malik huffed at this "We're not friends, just acquaintances and don't forget that"  
  
"Do you have friends?"  
  
Malik look at her "Why ask me that?" he ask with suspicion. "Only someone with no one would say those things, you must have been hurt badly" she spoke with sympathy. Malik suddenly slammed his fist on the table snarling at her, his purple eyes getting intensely dark.  
  
"Listen girl, you have no idea of what I've been through and you keep you damn nose where it belongs. Friendship, Love, family, they're all lies!! Petty dreams people hide in, a weakness for them. Friendship is the few things you can count on in this world? Bull shit!! You can't count on nothing, remember that little girl" He spoke, malice and anger coating each sentence he spoke and the brunette look at him surprised.  
  
"I don't care if you think that" she spoke. Malik had enough of this "Fuck this, I don't have to take it" he thought to himself standing up. "Go back to your pharaoh and look for someone else to help him" he bark and turned only to feel someone grab on his shirt.  
  
"Namu, I know what I said angered you and I'm sorry but, you're wrong" she spoke. "Is that so" Malik growled. How dare this twit question the future pharaoh and her master? She suddenly grabbed a hold of his arm and Malik look at her questioningly. "I'll prove you wrong, friendship, love, they're real," she said softly.  
  
"How?" he challenged and Anzu gave him a soft smile "By being your friend of course, you saved my life twice already, so, I want to be their for you" she answered to him and he remain silent.  
  
/Good work Malik, you've manipulated her so strongly, her so called friendship with you will be the pharaohs undoing /  
  
\........yes..........\  
  
"I want to be your friend, like it or not you're stuck with me anyways; you barely know you're way around here" she added and winked at him. Malik studied her carefully "Why does she allow herself to be manipulated so easily? Does she truly believe in those illusions? It doesn't matter to me; she'll be my way to the pharaoh, either way I will gain his power," he thought to himself, a smile approached his face.  
  
Anzu was determine to prove Namu wrong, friendship wasn't bull shit and neither was love "I just have to have him meet Yuugi and the others and he'll see" she thought and notice a familiar blonde walking.  
  
"JOU!!" she shouted waving, and breaking Maliks little daydream of him on a golden throne wearing the pharaohs clothing having people saying Malik-sama over and over again and Anzu feeding him grapes (lol) . "Shit" he slipped and Anzu gave him a reassuring tug while the blonde walk towards them.  
  
"Heya Anzu, waz up?' he ask and Anzu gave him a peeved look "Last time I check you were about to make me wet my bed" she answer and saw him laugh nervously. "So..." he said and notice the dark-skin boy and Anzu holding his arm. "Who is this Miss. Mazaki?" he ask slyly wiggling his eyebrows and Malik turned around even in person he manage to disgust him.  
  
"Jou this is Namu, he came from Egypt as a foreign exchange student" she explain happily. Jou smiled at this "Well a friend of Anzu's a friend of mine. Put it there, my names Jounouchi Katsuya, Namu," he said happily outstretching his hand in a friendly manner.  
  
/What are you waiting for/  
  
\I don't want to shake his hand\  
  
/do it/  
  
\no!\  
  
/DO IT!!!/  
  
Malik wince at the sudden ringing in his head and quickly shook Jou's hand forcing a smile "Vice versa" he said through gritted teeth. Jou's eyes trailed down and notice he had a duel disk and his eye brighten "You duel?" he said and Malik nodded.  
  
"That's great, we should duel sometime"  
  
"Perhaps" he said. "Well, I think should be going now" he begin but Anzu wouldn't let go "Ahem" he said and Anzu let go embarrassed while Jou gave her a cheeky grin. "Thank you for the meal, Anzu" he aid before walking away.  
  
"So" Jou begin smirking at her. "So what?" she said and Jou wink at her "You didn't kiss him good bye" he teased and saw her face go red. "Shut- it" she snapped and Jou grinned at her "OH!! So apricot has a little crush on the exotic guy," he continued and Anzu punched him on the arm.  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"You had it coming, besides I barely know the guy, he's just a friend"  
  
"Not from the way you were holding his arm" he countered an Anzu glared at him but suddenly broke down laughing, "You're an idiot you know that?" she said and Joey grabbed her in a headlock while she screamed out. "Peh" he said and let go grinning and they begin to walk, talking about things teenagers would normally talk about or in Joeys case dueling, food, and Mai.  
  
As they walked away Malik spied on them and the rod begin to glow "Rare hunters, I want you to bring those two to me, they will become great mind slaves" he spoke mentally and begin walking away snickering.  
  
/I thought you say you weren't going to control her yet/  
  
\ Only for a while, but I have bigger plans for her, after all she the pharaohs and little Yuugi's favorite\ he purred.  
  
Yes, Anzu would play a big part indeed, but he would have no idea how badly his plan would backfire on him.  
  
TbC  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Done and done what will happen next? Will Malik begin to have feelings for Anzu? Or is it too early to tell?  
  
fOX 


	11. Kissed in a Dream

Welcome to another chapter of L&D of Malik Ishtar, if you hate this fic so much then WHY did you read the latest updated chapter? I know you hate this, hate me I KNOW ALREADY!! Even though it's very considerate of you to remind me and all but I don't need one I know!! You don't like don't read and stop ruining it for other ppl!! Anyways I would like to thank those who reviewed and not flame and a big thanks to sm-candy once again for her lovely ideas that was mostly used in the fic ^^ so enjoy  
  
Warning- There is lime, that is all  
  
*Kissed in a dream*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As the two youths walked, unknown to them, they were being watched. The rare hunters followed wthin a distance, waiting for the time they would thake these two to their master.  
  
"Anzu and Namu sitting in a tree s-c-r-e-w-i-n-g..."  
  
Anzu gave a low growl and kicked him in the shins "Will you shut up? He not my boyfirend" she said and Jou gave a nervous sigh "Fine, I'll stop. Don't want to insult yer friend but I got the impression he's...well....anti- social" he spoke. "Jou how would feel if you're halfway around the world with no family or friends and you're all alone in a strange place with customs you're not familiar with" she defended. "Good point" he answered.  
  
"I wonder how many locater cards Yuugi's has?"  
  
"Dunno but he's pretty close to qualifying for the finals"  
  
"So are you" Anzu said and Jou let out a proud smile "Yep, watch out duelists, Jounouchi Katsuya is going to kick you ass" he exclaimed punching his chest while Anzu just laughed at this. Both stop when they noticed they were no longer alone.  
  
"Can I help you?" Jou ask to the man in front of him. Anzu eyes widened when she saw they were wearing trench coats similar to the rare hunters she encountered before when she was at Kaiba land. "Jou run!! These guys are dangerous" she cried. The one before them just smirked and attempted to grabbed Jou. "HEY!!" Jou snapped, and punched him in the stomach. "Got ya" he smirk and heard a cry behind him.  
  
"ANZU!!" he cried out, seeing her in a guys grip unable to get out. "Let her go" he said dangerously and someone grabbed him from behind. "What the" he yelled and begin to struggle. More of the men in trench coats appeared before him and grabbing hold so he wouldn't break free.  
  
"You creeps, let us go!!" Anzu snapped only to have the grip around her neck tightened "Lets take them to our master; he will enjoy playing with them" she heard one of them say. "HELL NO!!" Anzu thought to herself, she wasn't about to go with them, not with out a fight anyways. She begin to struggle again, much to the guys annoyance "SOMEONE HELP" she shouted. "Shut-up!!" one of them snapped and slapped her.  
  
At that moment Anzu's body froze and her head slumped down as images begin to flash before her eyes. "Anzu!" Jou shouted out. "You're going to pay for that" he growled and saw Anzu beginning to wake up. "Anzu, you ok?" he ask but received no answer.  
  
"Anzu?"  
  
"Unhand me!!" she spoke. Before the rare hunter could speak she suddenly stepped on his foot and using the back of her head, slammed it into his face. She heard the guy cry out and letting his group loosen on her. She grabbed one of his arms and threw him over her, slamming him on the ground. Anzu turned to face the rest, her eyes set with a cold surface and she went into a fighting stance.  
  
"Get her!!" one of them shouted. Three of the rare hunters charged at her. Anzu didn't move against their assualt. One of them lunged at her and she dodged, but not before kneeing him on the abdomen. She turned around sending a hard kick to another's side. She charged at the remaining rare hunters her fist in the air "How am I doing this?" Anzu thought to herself. Her body was completely doing all of this on it's own , the adrenaline was pumping through her body and a image flashed before her. "Akila?" she thought as she saw her fighting off a group of thugs, along with a boy who looked at a lot like Jou. She noticed her body was reacting with the exact same movement that the Egyptian female made.  
  
"WATCH OUT!!"  
  
Anzu got out of trance and hand slammed one of the men on the face, she felt something crack; probably his nose. As she fought against them Jou could only watch with his mouth gaping "Anzu.....she's.....when did she learn how to fight like that?" He thought. He knew not to cross Anzu when she was mad but he never seen her battle in a physical fight before. He soon was snap back to reality. "HEEEYAH!!!" she screamed out and head butted one of them while elbowing another. Jou felt the guys grip loosen and took the opportunity to punch him in the stomach. Anzu let out another cry charging them.  
  
She saw the guys stepping back slightly frighten. That was until more rare hunters appeared. They began to surround her and Anzu raised her fist up, he body fully preparing to go all out even though it was aching, not accustom for heavy physical combat. Jou noticed her becoming tired from just fighting them off "I have to distarct them" he though and tackled on of them on the ground wile some of their attention diverted towards him.  
  
He let out a wide grin, motioning them to come to him.  
  
"That's right--BRING IT!!" He shouted as he charged at them with his fist in the air  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Show yourself coward!!" Yami snapped at the rare hunter. The Millennium eye on his forehead glowed brightly, indicating that his sworn enemy, Malik had appeared before him through his puppet. The hunter let out a menacing laugh, taunting the pharaoh before him.  
  
"I'm afraid not Yami. We will duel when I feel like it" the hunter said in a taunting manner. "However" Malik began and stop, savoring the look on the pharaohs face before continuing. "Friendships and loved ones can be easily betray" he said mysteriously. Yami eyes widen in confusion "What do you mean?" he ask in a serious tone, his brow furrowed, waiting for his answer. Malik only chuckled at this.  
  
"Answer me this: who he is most close to and to whom the other is one who his vessel loves dearly?"  
  
"A riddle?" Yami thought to himself, biting his thumb. His eyes quickly widen in revelation "LEAVE MY FRIENDS OUT OF THIS!!" he snarled at the hunter. "My, aren't we a quick thinker?" Malik said mockingly.  
  
"Malik, you're grudge is against me; leave them out of this"  
  
Malik snickered at his words his amethyst eyes narrowing sardonically at him "I'm afraid not. Even as we speak my slaves are capturing them right now" he spoke and saw Yami's eyes widen in horror. Yami clenched his fists and teeth "You spineless bastard" he insulted and Malik snorted at this.  
  
"Compliments will not help you save you idiot of a friend Jounouchi and Anzu" he said, adding a husky voice clinging after he said her name and much to his enjoyment, see Yami shake from rage. "You're friends shall make fine mind slave especially Anzu but, I may keep her as my personal slave for company" he said seductively through the puppet.  
  
"Malik I'm warning you; leave them out of this" Yami threatened to him. "Why should I? It's much more fun to see you suffer, besides, are you worried? Worried for the fact that I know about her gift of seeing into the past? Your past more likely" he spoke. "How.." Yami trailed off.  
  
"Malik leave Jou and Anzu alone, they have no part of this."  
  
Malik ignored his response "Time is running out pharaoh and I'll have two mind slaves; well, one mind slave and a personal one for me" he spoke and begin to laugh maniacally before letting go of his control of the rare hunter, reducing him to a vegetable.  
  
Yami immediately began to run as fast as he could, scouring for any sign of his friends. He felt Yuugi worried for both Anzu and Jou but a little more for his childhood friend.  
  
//Yami, we have to hurry, before he gets to them//  
  
\\ If he finds out about Anzu's dreams.\\  
  
//Dreams? Yami what do you mean?//  
  
"Yuugi when we slept at Anzu's house she told me, she began to have dreams, about the past, my past and premonitions of the future. If Malik finds out he will have the upper hand against us" Yami explain. Unbeknownst to him, his presence had caught eye of the ceo hosting the tournament, Seto Kaiba.  
  
"I wonder where Yuugi is going in such a hurry?" he wondered to himself and a smirk played to his face "Well, now is a good time to relive him of his god card osirus" he spoke and began to follow him.  
  
"Nii-sama"  
  
"Mokuba, what's up?" he ask, speaking through his coat. "We found a god card" he answered back. "I know, I'm following Yuugi as we speak"  
  
"No, there's two, one coming from Yuggi and an unidentified one where Yuugi is heading towards too" Mokuba spoke. "I'm on it" Kaiba finished and a smug smile came to him "Killing two birds with one stone" he thought. He heard something and looked up, only to see one of his choppers waiting for him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I can't fight them off anymore.."Anzu thought, panting, she was so tired, her body ache and it seem they kept on coming. She let out a cry when one of them grabbed her and twisted her arm painfully holding her neck with their other arm. "HEY!!" Jou shouted and begin to runs towards them "LET GO OF HER!!" he snarled raising his fist then all of a sudden a large rare hunter appeared before them. Jou's eyes widen as he felt the hunters fist impact against his stomach hard and he fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"JOU!!" Anzu shouted, struggling weakly. She saw the large hunter turn and began to walk towards her. The other rare hunters began to step away and left a opening between her and the large one. "What do you want with us? Why are you doing this? Answer me!" Anzu demanded. The hunter shook his head in reply. Anzu growled at this and felt the hunters grip loosen around her she elbowed him and attempted to make a run for it but felt something cover her mouth and nose.  
  
"MMFFF!!"  
  
She continue to struggle but her eyes begin to drop and she was seeing double of everything "Something's....in the.....cloth...." were her last thoughts before falling unconscious, in the large rare hunters arms. "Grabbed the other one, we will bring them back to Malik-sama" he spoke.  
  
"Bacchus? Bacchus, wake up!"  
  
Bacchus slowly opened his eyes in pain "Where am I?" he manage to speak. "We're at my home; you're not safe at the palace" the person spoke. Bacchus look around his surrounding the home was small but it humble. He eyes then caught Akila making something in the a bowl smashing whatever it was with the butt of her blade. He began to sit up.  
  
"I advise you not to do that" she said.  
  
Bacchus winced, he was right he looked down, seeing his wound was bandaged up but the blood was seeping through it and he was also shirtless (mmm...shirtless Bakura ^^;; anyways..) Akila looked up and with the bowl in her hands walk toward him to bed "I have to put on new dressings" she said bluntly while Bacchus just snorted at her.  
  
"I can take care of myself you know"  
  
"And that gape on the side of your stomach is evident enough" she spoke back and he let out a small growl at her. Even though, he allowed her to take off the soiled bandages. "This may sting" she warned and dipped her hand into the ball and took it out, reveling a green liquid on it. She applied it to his wound and he let out a cry "Damn it woman" he snapped.  
  
"I warned you thief" she said, continuing to apply it on his wound. She then wrapped it with new bandages firmly but gently "That should stop the rest of the bleeding. You stay in bed until it heals completely" she advised. Bacchus look at her with suspicion "Why are you helping me?" he ask grabbing his near by knife.  
  
"Because I wanted to"  
  
Bacchus just smirked at her "Do you think this act will stop me from stealing the pharaoh's possessions, or even yours??" he ask smugly. "NO, but I do not care" she replied simply. "Why?' he ask much confused.  
  
"Because I believe you are a man of honor, Bacchus"  
  
Bacchus begin laughing at this looking at her snidely "Girl, there is no honor among thieves" he said. "I should know, I am the king" he answer brazenly to her. "Well, king of thieves, you may leave if you wish but first I suggest you stay and heal yourself" she spoke back casually.  
  
"What makes me think I won't slit your throat Akila?"  
  
"You won't, because of these" she spoke and grabbed her daggers where they were strapped at the side of her hips and begin twirling them. "Bitch" he replied to her and saw Akila smirk, much to his annoyance. "Little girl, won't your parent's become suspicious if they should see their daughter with a man alone in their house" he mocked at her.  
  
"My parents are dead" she said solemnly. "Stay if you want, it does not matter to me" she said in a monotone. Bacchus looked at her and snorted quietly to himself, turning away, and laying his knife back on the ground besides him.  
  
"I'll stay then, I cannot do much with this gape anyways" Bacchus replied trying to sound apathetic. "I see" Akila also said with apathy but her eyes told a different story they seem to lighten up slightly.  
  
"She must be lonely" Bacchus thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well?"  
  
"See for yourself, Malik-sama" Lisid spoke while the other rare hunters approached them with the two unconscious youths. Malik stood from his throne and walked towards them, to inspect his catch of the day. That's when he noticed, Anzu had bruises on her arms, neck and a light one on her cheek. He felt his blood boil and slapped Lisid across the face, then glared at the other surprised hunters.  
  
"You imbeciles!! I ordered you to bring the girl unharmed!!" he roared at them. His eyes were narrowed into slits as he grip the rod tightly. "I will tell you only once, I want no harm to befall on her; if I see another scratch on her I will send your minds to oblivion!!!!" he snarled the rod beginning to glow brightly.  
  
The scared rare hunters (except for Lisid) all bowed down in apology.  
  
Malik smiled in satisfaction "Good, put the blonde idiot in another room of the piers warehouse's tied in a chair until I come for him, but leave the girl with me" he instructed. His slaves nodded, one of them handing Anzu to Lisid while the rest led Jounouchi away from Malik, Lisid, and the currently unconscious Anzu.  
  
Malik, motioning to Lisid, began to walk toward the yacht that laid in wait for them inside the abandoned warehouse. He opened the door, walking to his room, with Lisid following them "lay her down on the bed" Malik spoke and Lisid only nodded gently laying the girl on his bed. Malik turned to look at her "How easy was it?" he ask looking at Lisid with a smug smile on his face. "Actually, she and the boy put up a hell of a fight" he spoke and saw Malik eyes widen in disbelief. "You don't mean she" he began pointing at her. Lisid nodded "Yes, I witnessed it, but unlike the boy, her fighting style, was similar to that which was taught to those who would protect the pharaoh" he answered to him. Malik look to Lisid then to Anzu with a pensive expression.  
  
"I see. Lisid prepare for the plan I have set in mind, send out dark and light mask to confront Yuugi Muto and Seto Kaiba"  
  
"How will we convince Seto Kaiba to duel Light and Dark mask?"  
  
"Kidnap his brother, and rubbed it in his nose I'm sure he will have no second thoughts" Malik answer and saw Lisid salute him before leaving the room, only he and Anzu remain. Malik eyes trailed down Anzu's sleeping figure and he begin to walk to her. She look like she was in a deep sleep and Malik smile archly at his evil little plan. The back of his hand suddenly grazing her cheek softly. He scowled when he noticed the light bruise again "Those bastards" he snarled to himself. One of his fingers strayed, brushing against her pink lips by accident.  
  
"Wow, they're soft and warm" he suddenly thought to himself and jerk his hand away when he realized what he just thought. "Why the hell did I think that? Of course lips are warm and soft! So what if hers are warm...soft....full...kinda inviting at the moment.... GAH!! STOP THINKING!!!!!!" he thought to himself. He shook his head, no, his first priority was sweet, sweet revenge then becoming the new pharaoh of the world.  
  
"I can't let distractions stop me from my destiny" he spoke to himself, looking to Anzu, suddenly curious about what dreams she may have as of right now.  
  
\ Yami\  
  
/What?/  
  
\ perhaps there's more to this girl than we know of\  
  
/You just figured that out?/  
  
\ Shut-it Yami, how will we use the dreams to our advantages?\  
  
/use the rod, idiot/  
  
\ How do I do that moron?\  
  
/ Put your fingers against her forehead while you hold the rod in you're other hand/ Yami Malik explain with annoyance.  
  
Malik look to the rod then to Anzu who was moving slightly, in a grip of a dream. He kneel besides her, putting his fingers on her forehead while holding the rod with the other. It began to glow the golden color and the light filled the room forcing Malik to shut his eyes.  
  
He felt the light cease to exists and he slowly opened his eyes, only to face darkness. "Where am I??" he thought to himself. All of the sudden he heard panting and tunred only to see Anzu run for dear life, away from some one.  
  
Or something  
  
"YAMI!! WAIT!!"  
  
His sight then diverted to the pharaoh and gasp "What is he doing, walking to valley of the kings doorway?" The brunette girl kept running to him but the pharaoh did not heed her call and faded out, into the darkness. She then followed him through the door way with Malik following "Yami? Yuugi? Where are you?" she called out but received no answer. She continue to walk deeper into the darken hall way "Yami? Yuugi?? Are you all right? Answer me" she spoke out and stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
Malik's eyes slightly widen as he saw the pharaoh and his hikaari laid unconscious, strapped against what seemed to be a sacrificial tablet. Unbeknownst to him, he became part of her dream and was going to be in for the surprise of his life.  
  
"What do you want?" she spoke to him. "What the" he thought to himself. He manage to take a glance at himself and noticed he was black grabs similar to his rare hunter clothing. "O_O did I just become a part of her dream?!!?"  
  
He felt his body move without control, suddenly grabbing her "They will be sacrifice to the darkness, as for you.." his mouth spoke without his command  
  
Hey, does that mean I win? ^_^ heh heh, cool"  
  
"Ahhh.mm."  
  
Malik eyes widen as he suddenly found himself kissing her. HE WAS KISSING HER!! "Just a dream, just a dream" he thought to himself a bit freaked out. He felt himself deepen the kiss wrapping his arms around her, finding himself enjoying it, very much. He let his tongue slip him exploring her mouth, hearing her moan in pleasure and his hands begin to trail down her back slightly stopping above her hips. He broke the kiss and suddenly look at her hungrily while she look back slightly flush "Who are you?" she manage to speak regaining her breath.  
  
"I'm the darkness you desire" he said seductively; he wanted to kiss her some more. "Darkness." she began but was cut off by Malik once again. Her legs gave out and he laid her on the ground kissing along her neck "This dream is fun" he thought to himself. His lips met with hers again more aggressively he let out a grunt of satisfaction now grabbing her rear. He heard let out a small squeal at his touch.  
  
The light showed again and Malik found himself in the room he look around slightly gasping for air. He turned to Anzu who still look like she was enjoying herself "Damn" he thought to himself, he wasn't sure to be freaked out or satisfied.  
  
/ I see you were taking advantage of your visit Malik /  
  
\ Hey, it wasn't my fault she was dreaming about me; I just had a little fun \  
  
/Grabbing her ass was fun?/  
  
\......you saw that?.....\  
  
Yami Malik sighed in annoyance "Good thing he's so easily to manipulate" he thought to himself. Soon, when the time was right, he would take over and everything would be covered in darkness like he would want it. "This dream worries me" he thought to himself remembering vividly about the interaction Malik and Anzu had with each other.  
  
"Though it seems she did not know it was Malik under that robe" he spoke to himself.  
  
Malik just looked at Anzu "I wonder what was that about?" he thought and then he looked down.  
  
"Shit.."  
  
TbC  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Heh heh I just had to do that what will happen next? To find out you must R/R..and hopefully not wait for a very long time  
  
Bye bye  
  
Y.V. 


	12. Tag Team Cooperation

AN: Welcome to another chapter of Light and Darkness I am very sorry for the long wait people I really am, but my partner in crime sm-candy and I just took a while to update ("Well mostly my fault actually because I kept on procrastinating" ^_^). Any ways someone brought up an excellent question about chapter 11- "If Jou was also one of Yami's protectors, why didn't his past self take over?". That's quite simple actually, nothing has triggered his past self to stir awake so unlike Kaiba and Anzu, his incarnation still is dormant. Without further adieu chapter 12. {^^} sorry for those who do not like the Akila thing, It's going to be a bit important for Malik and Anzu ending up together though so please bear a bit while longer ("What Anzu kicking ass?, I see nothing wrong with that !"). Unfortunately I haven't read the future episodes of Yugi-oh so I do not know the names but thanks to the person who set it out.   
  
Hmmm,Lemon…uh I'm not sure about that though, this will get a little ''Intense'' between Malik and Anzu hell, Anzu might want to initiate it but I'm still not sure.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Disclaimers: I don't own Yugi-oh and never will (Sighs)   
  
Chapter 12: Tag Team Cooperation   
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*   
  
"I have to find them, before it's too late" Yami thought, frantically running. Everything blurred past him his only thought; how to save his friends from this maniac. He stopped short as he heard a loud noise above him, he quickly turned around seeing a helicopter hovering over him. "Naniyo?" he thought to himself seeing it land to the ground. "Kaiba" Yami spoke surprised. The Ceo smirked at this "I'm taking your god card now Yuugi, so lets begin our duel" he stated initiating his duel disk in duel mode. Yami glared at him "I don't have time for this Kaiba" he snapped only to received a chuckle as a reply.''Does it look like I care?'' he spoke. ''My friends are in danger and I don't have time to duel you!'' Yami exclaimed. Kaiba raised a brow in interest ''Is that so?'' he ask, a plan forming in his plan ''Lets say that I help you find your friends'' he began and saw Yami up light up with hope.''On one condition, when we find him then we will duel for your god card'' he finished. ''Done'' Yami said with no hesitance. Kaiba smirked and touched his initials on his coat ''Mokuba, get a signal from Jounouchi's duel disk'' he spoke but received no answer.   
  
''Mokuba?, Are you there?. Answer me, Mokuba!'' he said beginning to get worried. ''What wrong Kaiba?'' Yami ask. ''I have no time for your friends, something's happen to Mokuba'' he said, in a slight panicked tone. ''NIII-SAMMAAAAA!''. ''Mokuba?'' Kaiba exclaimed hearing him call out his name again only to find above him his brother tied swinging dangerously outside of a helicopter. ''MOKUBA!'' he shouted out, his eyes wide. ''Seto Kaiba, Yuugi Moto if you want to save what is precious to you then you will duel us'' a voice spoke. Both turned to face a rare short rare hunter. ''WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!'' Yami demanded. The hunter just laughed at this ''To find out you must duel me and my partner'' he replied. ''Release my brother immediately!'' Kaiba snarled at him. ''I'm afraid not, if you want to see your family and friends again you will duel me and put your god cards as the stakes!'' the short hunter challenged. ''We have no choice Kaiba, we must accept'' Yami spoke and Kaiba nodded .''Good. Follow me to the place of the battle field'' the hunter spoke and was gone in lightning fast speed   
  
AN: Isn't he a little too fat to go that fast (O_o)   
  
''Lets go Kaiba''.   
''Right'''   
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*   
  
He admired the sleeping girl in his room, his thoughts still on the dream he shared with her. His brows furrowed "What could it have meant?" Malik thought to himself his eyes examining her sleeping figure. His eyes once again landed on her lips, he swallowed hard. The kisses he shared with her sill lingered but, they were just a dream. ''What's stopping me?'' he ask to himself. He wanted to feel her lips again. He kneeled down besides her, closing his eyes and lowering his head. He then heard her groan and backed away, cursing under his breathe, seeing that she was regaining consciousness. ''Uh Itaio…my head''. Anzu groaned, forcing her eyes to open. ''Nani? H-How did I?'' she thought, finding herself on a soft bed. She looked around, finding herself in a clean room. She sat up, looking around ''The last thing I remembered was fighting, and……Where's Jou?''She sat up. The room wasn't too small or too big, ''Soka!,I must have gotten caught, but where's Jou?'' she spoke to herself. She squinted, attempting to force her eyes to focus. That's when she noticed, she wasn't alone. She scooted from the bed her not taking her eyes off the robed figure, her eyes widened in revelation "He....he was in my dream I first had when I talked to Yuugi…" she thought to herself. Then her face grew hot "And the dream I just had right now…". she thought again, a hard blush instilling on her cheeks. She then noticed something in his hand and her eyes widened even more, remembering what Yuugi had told her about Malik and his millennium item and the rare hunters saying he would come for her. "H-He's Malik!?!" she thought in the heat of the panic; she was in deep trouble. She got off the bed and backed away until her back was up against the wall, she was trapped with him.   
  
/\Malik, hurry up and take over her mind/\   
  
Malik hesitated, looking at her, he saw her trembling, fear covering her clear blue eyes.   
  
/\WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?/\ he snarled to him. Malik did not answer him.   
  
/\Malik, if you do not then it will be only a mater of time before she finds out that you are Namu/\ his dark reasoned, Malik took a step forward hearing this but still had his thoughts seeing her frightened, frightened of him. "This feels awkward..." he thought to himself but quickly shook it away, his mind focusing on what needed to be done. Anzu remained still, looking at him, abruptly noticing that behind him was a door, her eyes lit up with hope, it was a slim chance but, it was a chance she was willing to take. She looked to him, a challenging gaze flickered across her eyes, "Where's Jounouchi?" she stated with as much courage she could muster up. Malik looked at her weirdly ''Nanio? She should be worrying about herself, why is she worrying about that blonde baka?'' he thought to himself. ''You're not going to get away with this you know'' she spoke, her voice snapping him from his thoughts he looked to her. ''It's only a matter of time before you're stopped'' she said. ''Is that so?'' Malik spoke in a disguised voice. ''That's right, Yuugi and Yami will stop you'' she spoke calmly, bravely. She suddenly bolted trying to head to the door but gasped when she felt her body stop not moving, staying in place. Malik gritted his teeth hearing the pharaohs name and raised his rod. It began to glow the eerie golden color and Anzu let out a gasp as she felt her body fling to the wall a force overtaking her and she was stuck, paralyzed against it.   
  
She begin to struggle but found it useless; both her arms and legs were outstretched and she couldn't move. She looked to Malik, as he began moving in slow steps towards her. She begin to shiver, unsure of what he would do to her, ''Iie'' she whispered not taking her eyes of him. She closed her eyes, waiting for the worse ''Yuugi…. Yami…tasukete…'' she whispered still hearing the footsteps. ''Namu-Chan'' she slipped out. Malik abruptly stop, hearing what she had just said, she had just ask Namu, him, to help her. He hesitated again looking at the trembling girl again ''I don't believe this'' he cursed mentally to himself. Was she actually having an effect on him? Why? She was just the pawn yet why did he stop hearing the name of his so called shadow of a friend being called from her?.   
  
Yami Malik cursed to himself seeing his lights behavior? /\Malik, do it now, you want the pharaohs power right?. Then you must do it, look at her, how she is repulsed by you, if she found out that you are her ''Friend'' Namu then how would she react to you then?/\   
  
Malik remained silent but mentally nodded in agreement with his darker half. Slowly he raised the rod, pointing it at her, the eye on the rod began to glow. Anzu let out a gasp as oncoming darkness begin to over come her sight, and her mind,. ''I-Iie…'' she whispered trying to fight back but the darkness was too strong, images of her, family, friends begin to fade in the darkness. ''Yuugi, Yami…Jounouchi…'' she spoke to herself before the darkness completely over took her. She was still and Malik began to walk to her. He examine her seeing her limp, her head slumped, he outstretched his hand and tilting her head up until she was face with her. Her eyes were dark, with black shadows beneath them, no longer the crystalline blue eyes he once knew shone. The rod glowed again and she was freed from the restraints, now standing before him. He smirked at this ''Excellent! soon, so soon'' he thought to himself. He looked to the girl before him ''Look to me'' he commanded. She obeyed, her head rising up to face him, he chuckled at this ''A sly one, you almost had me there, but let me tell you this _Anzu_, you will be my way to the pharaoh, and that bull crap you preach won't stop me from achieving it,'' he spoke sardonically to her while she looked to him blankly. He lowered his head down until his lips near to her ear ''You, and your friend, both of you, belong to me'' he whispered to her ear. He pulled away a inhuman gleam in his lavender eyes he tilted her chin up and his smirk grew wider. ''I can make you do anything I want, why, in fact I could even make you shove a slim dagger through the pharaohs chest, dig in it deeply, while it stabs his heart and it bleeds, drowning all of his vital organs from the inside out'' he explained.   
  
''Smile at that'' he commanded. She obeyed. He chuckled darkly at this ''But of course, not yet, first priorities must be obtained then we'll have the fun of torturing the bastard of a pharaoh'' he spoke, his eyes getting smaller and shine with malicious glee at the thought of it. He looked at her his smile grew wider ''Come to me'' he stated and she obeyed slowly walking to him until she was touching his chest faintly with her own. ''You will, we will break him, him and little Yuugi's heart, when he sees how the ones he sworn to protect will kill him but you, you however will torture him, mind, body and soul. Yes, I can taste his pain, anguish, in my tongue…'' he trailed off and licked his lips and looked to her. ''The sweetest venom, perhaps I should let you taste it'' he spoke to her. She remained silent, still looking to her master. He just smirked at this ''My little puppet, I can't wait to play with you'' he began and lowered his head. Their noses touched as his lips slowly made their way towards her own. 

''Malik-sama...oh… I didn't know you were busy'' he said. Malik quickly jerked his head away from her suddenly, a slight blush on his face while he cursed under his breath ''What, Rishido?'' he ask, a bit disgruntled. Rishid remained silent a few moments before answering. ''Jounouchi is awake'' he reported. ''Good let us go see the fool'' he spoke and began to leave. ''What about the girl Malik-sama?'' Rishido began, he eyes her, still in the exact position as she was. ''Come'' he spoke and she walk to him. They began exiting the yacht, coming down the stairs. As they walked down, Anzu slightly tripped but was caught by Malik, while Rishido observed this with cautious eyes. ''Malik-sama" Rishido began while Malik gave him a questioning look as they walk into the hallways. ''About the girl''. ''What about her?''. ''Do you feel anything for her'' he spoke monotonously. ''Why do you say that?'' he ask, a bit irritated. ''The way you have treated her so far'' he answered. Malik just scoffed at this ''Rishido, she's just a pawn to my plan, nothing more'' he answered. ''If that is true then why were you angered when you saw her in the condition she was brought in?'' he asked. Malik gripped his rod even bit tighter.   


''Are you questioning my orders'' he barked. ''Soka'' he said. Rishid knew better, he knew it was a bit more than that. ''He's beginning to have an infatuation with the girl'' he thought. Rishid bit his thumb at the thought, if Malik wasn't careful, his infatuation would become overbearing, obsessive even, and it would interfere in his actions. Yet, he found a hope at the thought that Malik's feelings to the girl would turn into something more…...love even ''She may be the one to bring him back into the light'' he thought to himself. He had already noticed that Malik-sama had begun acting a bit different, since meeting the girl. ''There may be hope yet'', ''Rishido''. ''Hai?'' he spoke breaking from his thoughts. Malik pointed to the door and he nodded entering to find a very cranky blonde. ''Oi ya creep let me go!'' he shouted to Rishid, but he remained silent. ''Where's Anzu ya lug?, I swear if you hurt her I'll...'' he began but stop short as his mind was taken over. ''That was easy'' Malik spoke revealing himself from behind the shadows from where Jou was tied up. He stood to face the boy and smirked ''Rishido hurt Anzu you say?, He would never dream of doing something like that'' he said to the trance state boy. Rishid remained silent ''Yes, he's acting different, she may be what he needs'' he thought. He awoken from his thoughts seeing there were now at the third prisoners room. Seto Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba. ''Anzu, go greet our other guest'' Malik commanded. She only nodded, the door opening. Mokuba's head turned up seeing the door opening. His eyes widened seeing who it was ''Anzu!'' he shouted out. ''Am I glad to see you'' he spoke with relief. He begin struggling against the chair he was strapped down ''Anzu, haiyaku and untie me'' he exclaim but she did not move an inch. ''Heh, stupid boy, I am not Anzu''. Mokuba looked to her ''Nani?'' he asked, she stepped back when a taller figure came from behind of her. ''Jou-kun?'' he exclaimed surprise. All of the sudden a third figure appeared and he felt a shiver go down his spine. ''What have you done to them!?'' Mokuba demanded, Rishid said nothing but outstretched his hand towards Mokuba. Mokuba looked at him confused ''What are you...'' be stopped and a blank expression covered his face. Malik chuckled at this ''Perfect''. As Rishid untied Mokuba, Malik went over his plan carefully and smiled to him ''Those two should be meeting up with Light and Dark mask any minute now'' he thought to himself. He looked to his three newly made slaves and smiled maliciously.   


''This will be entertaining indeed and soon, I will become pharaoh while Yami and little Yuugi wonder the realm of darkness forever. And you three shall inflict the salt on the wounds'' he spoke. ''Especially you two" he said motioning to Jou and Anzu. Both knelt down before him ''We shall do what Malik-sama orders us'' they said in unison. ''Stand'',like marionettes both did what they were told as Malik began to walk the others followed he licked his lips he can taste it, the power that was meant to be his. He turned and noticed Anzu lagging behind ''Hurry up'' he ordered. Dimly she obeyed walking faster she stumbled a bit and hit Malik softly against the back, he growled at this ''Geez!'' he exclaimed and grabbed a hold of her hand.''Is she trying to resist? demo that's impossible, she's under complete control'' he thought to himself. Then he felt it, she was grasping to his hand, he turned to her surprise ''Did she…'' he thought but decided to shake it away. No way could she have done that on her own, she was under his control. He sighed to himself, his mind was playing tricks on him. He continued to walk along with the others to their destination, while Rishid observed them all, especially the girl.   
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*   
  
''Yugi I demand an explanation for this!'' Kaiba snarled at him, while both were seated in the helicopter taking them to their location. Yami sighed at this, he might as well tell the Ceo what was happening. ''This is the doing of Malik'' he replied. ''Malik?'' Kaiba repeated. ''Hai, Malik, a madman who has a grudge against me. He also want your god card as well as the one I just previously won from him. He's also the head of the G.H.O.U.L.S. that are taking rare cards from all over the city Domino'' Yami spoke again. Kaiba growled at him ''If that's so, then why did he kidnapped my little brother?'' he exclaimed coldly. "I don't know'' Yami replied. ''We have no other choice but to go the location of the battlefield. That is the only way we'll be able to save my friends or your little brother'' Yami replied. Kaiba just snorted at this ''Listen Yuugi, I could care less what this Malik does to that pathetic dog Jou but Mokuba is my highest priority this moment'' he snarled to him. Yami turned to glare at him ''That may be so, but do not insult Jounouchi! he and Anzu are my highest priority as is your brother Kaiba'' Yami shot back. Kaiba brows went up slightly ''So she was captured as well huh?'' he said cooly. Yami nodded ''Yes, I fear for her and Jounouchi, I'm sure Malik has done something to them'' he begin. He was then interrupted when Kaiba had grabbed his shirt collar and he was faced with clear piercing blue eyes ''Yuugi, I swear, if something happens to Mokuba then you are to blame and I will make every breathe you inhale choke you from the inside out'' Kaiba snarled. Yami just stared back, unfazed ''Kaiba do not waste your reserves on empty threats, save that energy for when we duel'' Yami replied calmly. Kaiba growled at this and let his grip go. ''If this Malik hates you so then why did he kidnap my bother and your pathetic friends'' he ask harshly. ''To get to me, you may find this hard to believe but I am not the person you know now as Yuugi Moto but a sprit that dwells within the millennium puzzle, I was once pharaoh over Egypt'' Yami began to explain. Kaiba only snorted at this ''Yuugi, you expect me to believe that'' he snapped. ''It's no lie Kaiba, I was once pharaoh you yourself are connected in this also you were once a powerful high priest 5,000 years ago. Why else would Malik kidnap your brother he knows you have some ancient history dating back to that era you're a reincarnation of that priest'' he countered to him.   
  
''He sounds just like that women Isis'' Kaiba thought to himself, reminding his first meeting with the woman. ''What does the mutt and Mazaki have to do with this'' he ask. ''As I said before Malik is using them to get to me but Anzu...'' he stopped and averted his eyes while look at his reflection from the window with sudden interest. ''And what about Mazaki?'' he spoke; Yami remained silent at this. ''I believe he has something in store for Anzu; he will exploit her gifts'', ''Gifts? what do you mean?'' Kaiba asked and Yami nodded. ''Yes, her dreams can make her have premonitions of what is to come Kaiba Yami only said. Kaiba remained silent ''Like that one time at Kaiba land and then at the dance club but how can it be real?, it's just some trick that woman Isis is doing to me'' he thought, his thoughts going back to that one day at the dance club and Kaiba land when he acted really different towards Anzu. ''If he can control her powers then the outcome will be disastrous'' Yami finished. Kaiba scoffed at this ''All this talk of magic, millennium items and pharaohs is really pathetic Yuugi, unlike you I do not believe in such things as you or that insane women Isis seem to believe in'' he snap. ''Kaiba, what I speak is the truth, or have you forgotten how you yourself witness the power of a millennium item from Pegasus J. Crawford'' Yami countered. Kaiba growled at his ''I'll admit Yuugi something was wrong there at duelist kingdom with Pegasus but it was just mirrors and smoke'' he barked back. Yami glared at him, and was about to speak but stopped short looking out of the window, his eyes widened when he saw two figures ''Kaiba you got to land that's where we have to duel to find my friends and your brother'' Yami commanded. Kaiba looked at Yami while landing the chopper down in front of their dueling area.   
  
''Here they come dark mask'', ''I know light mask, we shall not fail Malik-sama'' Dark mask replied, smirking while the two youths jumped from the helicopter and onto the ground. Kaiba signaled to the helicopter to go ''Keep searching for him'' he spoke through his transmitter as the helicopter rose and flew away from the two. Both turned to see their opponents, Malik's rare hunters. ''Welcome, Yuugi Moto and Seto Kaiba, we have been expecting you'' the short one spoke. ''WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!'' Yami exclaimed. ''And where is my brother'' Kaiba shouted to them but only received chuckle from the both of them. ''ANSWER ME!'' Kaiba snarled at them. ''You will find out soon enough'' a tall figure replied. Yami looked to them, ''Who are you?'' he said. ''Why I am dark mask'' the tall one spoke. ''And I am light mask, we serve under Malik-sama'' the short one finished. ''Why have you taken my friends'' Yami demanded. Light mask chuckled at this ''Only Malik-sama knows'' he replied. Kaiba growled at this ''I've had enough of this, give me back my brother, or I will hunt you all down with the weight of the entire Kaiba Corporation'' he threaten to them. ''Ha!, empty threats Kaiba but if you want your friends and family back, you will have to duel us both to find out where they are!'' dark mask replied. ''FINE!'' Their duel disks then ignited, starting the playing field and the duel. ''Lets get this over with'' Kaiba snapped at them. Both laughed ''Not so fast Kaiba, you must know that this duel shall be played a little differently'' light mask spoke. ''Look below you''. Both Kaiba and Yami looked down ''You see, we are under glass and besides us is a box recording our life points, who's ever box hit's zero first shall be plunged into their deaths when the glass breaks'' light mask spoke. ''That's not all, instead of dueling singly we will duel as a team, light mask and I versus you two'' Dark mask continued. ''Nani'' Yami said. Kaiba smirked at this ''Tch, like I need Yuugi's help to get rid of the likes of you'' he scoff to them. ''Now now Kaiba, an attitude like that will not get you your brother back'' Light mask taunted while Kaiba clenched his fist. ''We better play with their rules Kaiba; it's the only way we'll ever see my friends and your brother again, we must work together as a team'' Yami said. ''Fine, just don't get in my way'' Kaiba snarled.   
  
Light and Dark mask smirk at them. ''Honors are mine!, I first lay down two cards on the field, and I summon Shining Abyss, in attack mode!'' Dark mask stated. ''My turn!'' Light mask spoke, taking out a card ''I also place a card face down and summon Versago the Destroyer!''   
  
**Shining Abyss - 1,600/1,800   
Versago The Destroyer - 1,100/900 **  
  
Kaiba smirked at this ''This is too easy, I can easily clinch this duel without Yuugi's help'' he thought arrogantly as he pulled out two cards from his hand. ''I summon two monsters to the field. Hitotsu-Me Giant, in attack mode, and Rude Kaiser, defense mode'' he exclaimed.   
**  
Hitostu-Me Giant - 1,200/1,000   
Rude Kaiser - 1,800/1,600 **  
  
''Hitostu-Me Giant! Attack Light Mask's Versago!" he commanded. The ogre let out a growl charging towrds the Shining Abyss; Light mask smiled at this maliciously. ''Fool, I activate the trap card: Mask Of Weakness!'' he called out as his face down card raised itself up. ''What!?'' Kaiba snarled. A mask materialized, attaching himself to his Hitotsu-Me Giant taking away hundred of it's attack points, making it even more weaker than light mask's Shining Abyss.   
  
**Hitostu-Me Giant - 500/1,000   
Versago The Destroyer - 1,100 **  
  
Light mask just laughed at this ''Kaiba, my Versago is stronger, so now…Versago, destroy his monster!''   
  
**Kaiba**- 2,900 LP   
**Light Mask**- 4,000 LP   
  
Kaiba growled in frustration; how could he have made a miscalculation so stupidly? ''Kaiba, we must worked together, or we will lose surely'' Yami spoke. Kaiba only ignored him while drawing out another card placing it face down on the field then continuing his turn by putting his rude Kaiser into attack mode. ''I end my turn'' he spoke coldly. ''My turn!, I place three cards face down on the field and I summon Beta The Magnet Warrior!'' Yami said.   
  
**Beta The Magnet Warrior - 1,700/1,600 **  
  
''Now my Magnet Warrior, Destroy Shining Abyss!'','

'Not so fast!,for I reveal my magic card called: Horn Of The Unicorn!'' Dark mask exclaimed. ''It raises my monsters attack and defense strength by seven hundred points,making it stronger than your magnet warrior'' he proclaimed.   
  
**Shining Abyss - 2,300/2,500 **  
  
''Now Shining Abyss! Destroy his magnet warrior!''. ''Hold on!, I reveal my trap card: Mirror Force!'' Yami exclaimed as his face down card raised up. It surrounded his magnet warrior reflecting the attack back towards Shining Abyss. Dark mask growled in anger at the site of his monster being destroyed by it's own attack ''Kisama'' he said under his breathe. 'Don't worry Dark mask'' light mask voice cackled over the telecom hidden in their masks ''If I draw the next few cards right that is'' he finished. ''Make your move!'' Kaiba spoke impatiently, his piercing stare never leaving his opponents. Light Mask only smiled at this ''My turn again is it? fine, I set two more cards face down and put Electric Snake in defense and I call Harpies Brother, in attack mode!''.   
**  
Electric Snake - 800/900   
Harpies Brother - 1,800/ 600 **  
  
''I end my turn''.   
  
''Rude Kaiser, attack his Electric Snake!'' Kaiba ordered. His reptilian warrior let out a growl as it slashed the snake in half digitizing it from the field. Kaiba smirked at him with his arrogant smiles. ''Why thank you Kaiba'' Light mask spoke with a haughty grin on his face. Kaiba rose a brow on him ''Is that so?'' he said in a bored tone. ''That's right. Once my snake is sent to the graveyard you activate it's special ability that allows me to draw two more cards from my deck''. But that isn't the end. Since you didn't destroy my Versago, I can also activate it's special ability too which lets me substitute it for any fusion monster on in my hand, and I summon Skull Knight!'' he spoke as Versago disappeared as his fusion monster took it's place. Light mask smiled, enjoying the look of shock on his face; he hoped his master was savoring the moment as much as he was.   
  
**Skull Knight - 2,650/2,250 **  
  
''SKULL KNIGHT ATTACK RUDE KAISER!'' Kaiba smirked before breaking into one of his famous triumphant laughs   
  
**AN: **(^.^) you know that one, the MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (U.U) moving on... What?, I like how he laughs (^.^) it makes me laugh for some strange reason…)   
  
''I activate the trap card: Waboku!'' he shouted. The sphere of maidens appear around his Kaiser negating the attack of Skull Knight. ''And this one: Just Desserts, taking five hundred life points from each of your monsters you have on the field!'' dark and light mask snarled.   
  
**Kaiba**- 2,900 LP   
**Dark Mask **- 3,500 LP   
**Light Mask **- 3,000 LP   
  
''I'll take over!'' Dark Mask stated summoning three monsters to the field.   
  
**Illusionist Faceless Mage - 1,200/2,200   
DarkFire Soldier #1 - 1,700/1,150   
DarkFire Soldier #2 -1,700/1,100 **  
  
''I also add these two magic cards: Sword Of Deep-Seated & Rush Recklessly to increase both my fire monsters attack power from five hundred to seven hundred points'' he spoke.   
  
**DarkFire Soldier #1 - 2,200/1,150   
DarkFire Soldier #2 - 2,400/1,100   
**  
Yami growled ''His monsters are now way stronger than my warrior!'' he thought to himself. Malik chuckled at this, seeing the duel faring to his whim. His legs cross as he sat on his golden throne, while his puppets sat on the floor near him. He let out a fanged smile; it would be over soon and the power would be his. He looked to his mind slaves ''Well, I can make use of you yet'' he spoke snidely looking at them while they remained motionless. He looked to Anzu, seeing her sitting there like a fragile china doll on display ''Come here'' he spoke to her. Without hesitation she commanded rising to him. ''Sit'' in said tonelessly, his hand motioning to his lap.   
  
AN:(OK! lol so OOC but I can't resist ^.^) She did as she was told sitting upon one of his legs while one of his arms wrapped loosely around her waist.   
  
Unbeknownst to Malik the brunettes eyes begin to shine, before going under the rods dark trance once more.   
  
  
TBC   


/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*   


****

AN: DON'T HURT ME!, that's all for this chapter guys see you all next time for chapter 13. I'll try my best with sm-candy to get that chapter posted even sooner since holiday vacation has begun, '''Happy Holidays Everybody'' *Runs away*.   
  
  
fOX 


End file.
